Ianto Jones and the Chocolate Factory
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: AU Story crossed with Wonka!. 5 Golden Tickets are hidden inside Harkness Chocolate and Candy. Each ticket is a ticket for a tour of Jack Harkness factory! What chances does one poor Welshman has on finging that one Golden Ticket? Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- This is so AU! Just using the Characters! Please also note that a Beta here was useful but like always, I do not like to bug him so much. This is all mine. My errors and bad english! But it is just for fun and I do hope my point gets across. Alright boys and girls, on with the show!

* * *

**Ianto Jones and the Chocolate Factory**

This is a story of an ordinary tea boy named Ianto Jones. He was a regular bloke trying to support his family. His family was his sister and her kids who he loved ever so much. His job didn't pay much but no one could make a cup of coffee quiet like this young man. Ianto Jones was the luckiest guy in the entire world; he just didn't know it yet...

Ianto prepared his tray of coffee mugs and tea mugs on his tray. He took his job seriously and took making his beverages as an art. His machine was his instrument, perfectly tuned the way he wanted it. His filters and spoons in their correct space, 7 degrees to the right, 2 inches back.. It was 2:00pm and knew that around this time, everyone was waiting on Ianto's rich brew. Ianto straighten his tie as he made his rounds around the cubical offices. He handed each mug to their owners as some never even looked twice at him. A few of them, a handful really, barely said their thanks. But it did not bother Ianto, he was just glad he got this job.

Times were tough these days. Everyone was looking for a job and almost everyone ended up with a hard laboring job. No one ever liked it but they had to do it, it was a job. Ianto was one of the lucky few. He was able to get in this office building on his skills as an archivist. He was happy working down below where no one bothered him but that was also part of his downfall.

There were a lot of complaints that Ianto made the archives a bit too complicated to locate anything and that Ianto kept it all to himself on purpose. Of course that wasn't ever the case but nonetheless, here he was now- the tea boy. He could have gotten fired but everyone loved his coffee. To which he still thinks saved his job. That and he was also the go-get-me-this guy. Anything anyone wanted or needed, Ianto always found it. He delivered the last set of mugs as he started to walk back to his coffee machine.

Ianto made it across the path as the television set in the break room volume was being raised. Ianto stepped in to hear the news as everyone seemed to be huddled around the set.

"Breaking News- This is reporter Janice Carter reporting to you live from the Harkness factory where minutes ago we received this letter by fax. It reads

- Dear Citizens of the World. I, Jack Harkness, will be having the bestest contest ever. I have hidden 5 Golden Tickets in my candy that was sent across the world! Those who find it will come join me in my factory and will win tons of prizes! One of you will win the biggest prize of them all! The ticket will have further instructions. Happy hunting! -

As you know the Harkness chocolate is one of the most famous chocolate in the world and as you can see, people are rushing into shops to buy almost everything with the Harkness label on it! "

Ianto sighed as he left the room. He could hear the others talking about how many boxes they were going to buy. That maybe they will buy truck loads of it! Ianto went back to his machine as he started to make himself his own cup.

"If I had a golden ticket... " Ianto started to hum as he added the foam to his brew. It would be silly to dream of it now. His father used to work for Harkness when he was just a kid. The stories his father would tell him sounded like made up stories to him but they were wonderful stories to hear.

The chicken that laid chocolate eggs. Or the ice cream that never melted. Or the time... Ianto smile faded. He also remembered the day his father lost his job. When the factory closed. His father wasn't ever the same after that. He sighed again as he took a sip of his coffee as he heard his name being called. He had to stop dreaming, nothing like that will ever happen to him. He was after all just a tea boy.

FIRST GOLDEN TICKET

Ianto held the bag of groceries in his hands like a vice. Many people would throw out their food because it had a small bruise or wasn't as tasty as they would want it to be. Ianto though had to deal with the side of life that his life wasn't full of riches or privileges. This bag of groceries had to last the whole week. Cut off the bruise fruit and eat the rest. It wasn't as tasty, just add sauce to make it spicy.

The last time he brought home a dozen eggs and didn't watch where he was walking as he tripped over an uneven step on the ground and dropped the carton of eggs. The family didn't have eggs for that whole week and it wouldn't matter so much because he hardly ate at all. But Rhiannon and her children had to go without. Ianto shook his head, trying to forget that whole week as he walked up to the steps of his home. Today started out so well but now... This may be the last bag of groceries he would buy...

The door was uneven as he had to lift it up a bit so it could open. It dragged a bit as he stepped in the house as Rhiannon was cooking.

"You're home early." Rhiannon noticed Ianto's tie undone as he set the bag down. Ianto unbutton his vest as he took off his jacket and sat on the table.

"I got fired today." Ianto whispered as Rhiannon stopped stirring the soup she was making. She went to sit down as well.

"What happened?"

"I... " Ianto sighed as he told her about his day.

_"Ianto, can you come here for a second?" His boss called over to Ianto who was cleaning his machine. Ianto nodded as he gave the machine one last shine as he walked into his boss's office. "Sit down Ianto." Ianto did as he told as his boss placed his hands on his desk and sighed._

_"I'm sorry Ianto. The economy has hit us bad and there had to be cuts made. I understand your situation, believe me I understand but we have to let you go. If there was anything else I could do for you, please let me know. I am very sorry." His boss stood up and extended his hand to shake Ianto's. Ianto just stood up like in a trance and shook his boss's hand. He turned around and left the office and took one last look at his precious coffee machine._

"That's it? You didn't fight for your job?"

"His mind was made up Rhi, I.. " Ianto was about to say when Rhiannon kids came down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Uncle Ianto!" They both hugged Ianto as Ianto shook his head to Rhiannon, he didn't want to upset the kids. They were both young but they weren't dumb, kids understand more these days.

"Have you heard about Harkness chocolate? Everyone is talking about it! 5 golden tickets!" David smiled as Mica nodded. The news of the year it seemed.

"Yea but the contest is only for grownups." Ianto pointed it out as David rolled his eyes.

"Why would grownups want chocolate anyways?" Mica crossed her arms as she didn't understand why adults would want candy.

"Go watch the telly, soups almost done." Rhiannon didn't have time to explain. She had to stir the soup before it sticks to the bottom.

"Soup again?" David moaned as his mom quickly turned around.

"Oi!"

"Soup is good. Yay for soup. I like soup." The kids laughed as they went to the living area and turned on the telly. Rhiannon looked at Ianto as she stood up to stir the soup. Ianto sighed as he stood up and hugged his sister.

"I promise I will go look for a job right away. I won't leave you. We have 15 days before the rent is due. That's plenty of time. Maybe we accidently find that golden ticket on the floor."

"Right. The person who is going to find those tickets is going to be very fat and won't want to give up that chance to enter that factory." Rhiannon smiled as Ianto went to join the kids watching telly.

"Sit! They found the first ticket!" Mica jumped on the sofa as she was excited about the contest even if it wasn't open to children. The news reporter held on to her mic as she stood outside Harwood's Haulage with a couple smiling at the cameras. Ianto smiled as his sister was right, well not so right, the man was pretty husky. The woman next to him couldn't stop smiling.

"I am standing out here with the finder of the first golden ticket! Can you state your name please?" The reporter moved the mic over to the man who leaned forward.

"I'm Rhys Alun Williams. This is my Fiancée Gwen." Rhys placed his arm around Gwen as she waved to the camera.

"Hi mum!" Gwen smiled as the mic was back to the reporter.

"So tell me Rhys, how did you do it? To find the first Golden Ticket?"

"Well here at Harwood's we deliver allot of boxes. We also work for Harkness distribution and well, we bought some boxes from them before they went out to the stores. And this was in the 3rd box!" Rhys waved the ticket out to the camera.

"So are you excited that one of you will be going?" Gwen stepped in and nodded.

"Yes, I am very excited I am going. Rhys has to work and he said this is my engagement present!" Gwen smiled as she kissed Rhys. The reporter looked at the camera.

"Well you heard it here first. The first Golden Ticket has been found but where in this world is the finder of the second ticket?"

"Remember Harwood's! At w w w . harwoodshaulage. co ... Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Mica had changed the channel as the cartoon took over the telly. Both kids started to jump and dance.

"Spongebob Squarepants!" Mica and David yelled as Ianto stood up and headed upstairs. He entered his room as it seemed it was the only place he could call his own. The flat was rented. They had no car, the telly came with the place, and even the cook ware was his sisters. Here in his room was everything he owned.

This small room was his and only his. Ianto sat on the bed as the realization of losing his job sink in. He allowed himself 10 mins to himself. Allowed those 10 mins to release all his emotions because he had to move on. Rhiannon had showed him that small trick. She said she had used it when Johnny left her with the kids. She allowed herself that time to cry about it. But she had to move. And so does he, Ianto now have a family to support. He had to find a job before those 15 days are up. Who had time for a silly contest.

* * *

I hope that is as great as it sounds in my head! Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed and rewarded with Harkness Chocolate! :)


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Thank you all who are following and reviewing (as of now.. Janto-Fan-x, JJ ,Gwento-addict!) It is like biting into a Harkness Chocolate Bar! SO DELICIOUS! Please look at the first chapter for disclaimer and what nots. On with the show!

* * *

**SECOND GOLDEN TICKET**

Ianto held on the classified section of the newspaper as he circled each ad that looked promising. He swivel his chair as he sat at the cafe counter and tried to tune out the television set that was playing some sort of game show about Dealing or no dealing.

He looked at one ad, male telegram service? Ianto thought maybe, it required singing. His voice was too deep for that. He X that ad out as he looked for anything really. Male nude model, drug tester, anything. Sadly the jobs now required him to have some sort of skill and training with a company. Ianto looked up from the paper as he saw the waitress put a small muffin down on a plate and a cup of coffee.

"Excuse me but I didn't order this." Ianto pushed the food away from him as the waitress just smiled.

"It's on the house. I know how it feels..." The waitress pointed to the news paper with all the circle job ads as she too was once in his shoes. Ianto thanked the waitress as he picked the top of the muffin as the game show was interrupted by breaking news.

"We are live outside the grand mansion of George and Jackie Hallet with their 26 year old daughter Lisa Hallet. Tell us George, how did you find the golden ticket?" The reporter handed the mic to George as he fixed his tie.

"Well, I am a man that has everything. And I do mean everything. Once these tickets came out, only 5. Well I had to have one. Be one of the few to have such a ticket in their hands. Of course, I also spoil my daughter, she will be going to factory and win that grand prize. After all we are Hallets and we always get what we want." George smiled as Lisa spoke to a man who had funny hair and was wearing a pin stripe suit.

Ianto finished his muffin as it just seemed that everyone who had found the ticket were rich and could afford to buy tons of boxes of Harkness Chocolate. He finished the coffee as he left the cafe; there was an open interview session down at Tesco.

**THIRD GOLDEN TICKET**

Ianto threw the newspaper in the bin as he exited the last job he applied for. Everyone said they were hiring. But not right now. That they are accepting applications. Whatever that means. Ianto sighed as he saw the bus stop at its corner and saw the passengers get on. He also watched the bus leave as the spare change he had in his pocket was all the money he had. He started his walk home as he passed an electronic warehouse store and saw the display of televisions out on the window. Some people were starting to gather around since the news of the third ticket was going to be aired. Ianto rolled his eyes, why was it that every time he watched the telly, it's always about the damn golden tickets. Still, he watched as he wrapped his arms around himself, it was cold outside.

"We are here with the third finder of the golden ticket! Please tell us your name again for the viewers watching you?" The reporter interviewed a man who rolled his eyes. He seemed he could care less for the attention he was getting but still held on to the ticket as he flashed it at the camera.

"Owen Harper. Doctor Owen Harper. MD."

"So Owen, tell us how did you get this ticket?" The reporter was trying to make some sort of conversation and something for her report but Owen seemed he really didn't want to bother with it. He looked up and down at the reporter, checking her out as he grinned at her. "Owen?"

"Yea. Oh right. I was at this club and some guy bumped into me. He was out celebrating whatever but he made me drop my drink. A few punches later, he gave me what he found. This silly paper is causing so much commotion. Did I mention I was a Doctor?" Owen leaned in towards the reporter who made a face that made Ianto laugh a bit.

"So he gave this ticket to you?"

"That's the story." Owen placed his hands in his pockets as the reporter went to talk to the viewers again, closing the interview as Ianto saw in the background something familiar. A man in a pinstripe brown suit was talking to Owen as he was whispering something in his ear. Ianto had noticed this in each finding of the golden ticket.

Ianto was about to leave when the heading breaking news appeared once again, the fourth ticket has been found.

"We are heading live for this special report! You heard right, the fourth ticket has been found!" The news anchor man reported as the live feed was now coming from somewhere outside an office building.

**FOURTH GOLDEN TICKET**

Ianto turned around to see another reporter interview a happy woman holding up her ticket. She pushed her glasses up as she talked into the mic.

"Hi! My name is Toshiko Sato and it was pretty easy to find the ticket. I ran the codes through the computer and crossed check it with the dates and the dates of shipment and in the end, I only had to buy one!" Toshiko smiled as she chewed her gum. The report went on as Ianto turned away to leave. Ianto had enough of this, some lucky sod was going to find the last ticket and finally life would be back to normal. He started to walk off before he could notice the same man in a brown pinstripe suit was now talking to Toshiko.

Ianto entered the home as everyone was smiling at him. Mica and David pulled on Ianto's pant leg to follow them. Ianto did as he wondered what was going on.

"Sit Uncle Ianto!" Mica jumped in excitement as David pulled the chair out for Ianto. Ianto did as he was told as he loosed his tie.

"What's going on?" Ianto sat down as Rhiannon also took a seat.

"They have been like this since they came home from school." Rhiannon saw David open up his book bag and had Mica pull out a Harkness Chocolate Bar out of the bag. She handed it to Ianto as both the kids smiled. Their mother in the other hand wasn't really too happy. "Where did you get that?" She questioned as she just hope they didn't steal that from the candy store.

"Jimmy. Jimmy lost a bet and he gave me 50p . When we walked home, Mica and me had a talk. We bought a bar for Uncle Ianto. We thought that maybe there was a golden ticket in there for Uncle Ianto. To see him smile again." David explained as he smiled at both of the adults. Rhiannon's eyes started to water as she went to hug both her kids.

Ianto also hugged the two kids as out of everything, both of them thought of him instead of themselves. "Come on, we want to see the ticket!" Ianto didn't bother explaining the possibilities of 1 out of a million of having the ticket. Ianto sighed as he turned the bar around and peeled off the wrapper slowly. Rhiannon lifted her head a bit to see as both kids kept their eyes on the package. Ianto exposed the bar as he turned it back around and smiled.

"Just chocolate." Mica's smile faded as Ianto looked at the plain chocolate bar. No ticket. David sighed as he looked at his Uncle and saw he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Uncle? There's no ticket!" David wanted to know. Adults can be funny sometimes.

"Because golden ticket or not, I have the best family in the whole world." Ianto smiled as the kids went to hug their Uncle. Ianto hugged back as he let them go and started to break the chocolate into pieces. He shared his bar with the rest of the family as each had a little dessert. One thing for sure, Harkness chocolate was very good.

* * *

Love you all! Thanks for reading! Updating faster aren't I? Harkness chocolate for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Oh my! Thank you everyone for sticking around and following my insanity! Here is more and mega thanks to Black59, Tacroy, and Vampire Princess 900 for your kind reviews!

* * *

**The Fifth Golden Ticket**

"I can cook. I can wash dishes. I can be the bus boy. Anything. Guard dog even. I really need this job." Ianto pleaded with the man in front of him that held on to his resume. The man behind the desk looked at Ianto in almost a disgusting way. He lowered his glasses as he looked over the resume and sighed.

"I will keep you in mind." The man stood up as he extended his hand to shake Ianto's. Ianto sighed as he also got up and shook the man's head.

"Thank you." Ianto whispered as he left another hiring but not at the moment job. Ianto turned to see the line he was just standing in about 20 minutes ago. There had to be at least 50 people there standing in line to be interviewed for the same place Ianto left his resume. Ianto sighed as he felt drained. It has been 3 days and nothing so far. Not even a call back. He didn't want to rush things but life doesn't have a pause button and resumes once your life is back on track. Life keep going as well as the bill collectors and the rent masters as Ianto liked to call them. Ianto made the long walk home as he saw a group gathering around a small radio that was outside a barber shop. A man rushed to the small circle as the volume on the radio did not go too high as Ianto walked around the crowd. Ianto overheard the man talking to another man; the radio report was over the fifth golden ticket. Ianto walked away as he knew the news already.

The Fifth golden ticket was found by a man working in the ad printing company. Some story of how he bought boxes with his last paycheck and found the ticket on the second box. Ianto couldn't remember all the facts. He was just glad the whole mess is over with. It seemed it was the most important thing in the whole world about the bloody contest. Even though Ianto admitted, it would be great to have a chance to see inside that factory his father used to talk about so much. The colors in the factory, the scents of all that candy being made.. Ianto shook his head as that was all just a dream now. He turned the corner of the street as he accidently bumped into a man who clearly was not caring about people in front of him. The small bump caused Ianto to move to the side of the street and found his foot caught in the drain. The man mumbled something at Ianto who Ianto politely mumbled something back.

Ianto pulled his foot free as he looked down at his shoe. It was his only good pair and now it had a big tear on the side of the shoe. Ianto bent down to examine the scratch more as something on the bottom of the drain caught his eye. There were 3 coins on the floor of the drain, near the pipe that lead the water down to the sewer system. Ianto lifted his shirt and jacket sleeve up as he pulled out the coins. He had £3 as he looked at the bus stop. He could ride it home. Ianto passed a candy store as he looked in the window. He turned away from the stop and entered the shop. His thoughts went back to his nephew and niece. With their wealth, they had thought of him and gave him a Harkness bar. Ianto would now return the favor and buy everyone their favorites.

The candy shop owner walked over to Ianto behind the corner as the other customers in his shop were already enjoying their sweet treats. "How can I help you sir?"

"Yes. I want one Lick-It_No-Milk-In-It_Soft-Taffy-Stick." Ianto controlled himself not to laugh. Harkness candy had some of the strangest names but that soft taffy was his sister's favorite.

"What flavor sir?"

"Strawberry."

"Ah, the no straw in this berry flavor. Anything else sir?" The shop owner said the correct flavor as Ianto nodded. He felt a bit awkward saying the names to the shop owner. It sounds cute out of the mouth of a 5 year old. Not from an adult.

"Carmel Apple No Sticky Messy Popsy. And Marshy Fellows Chocolate Ghosts. 2 please of each." Ianto ordered for Mica and David. They always had to have the same each time or else complain how one got what the other wanted. Or that the size of their candy was different and how the other got more than the other. "And... "Ianto looked around the candy store for himself. He had the Mighty Shaft bar which was really milky. The Lemon Sours were good but he just couldn't make up his mind. "How much do I owe?"

"2.75. Tell you what, I have allot of Harkness Bars on discount. The whole contest is over and I have a bit too much. One bar for 25p. 3 quid all together."

"Deal." Ianto grinned as he paid the owner as the owner placed all his candy in a brown bag. Ianto saw a small table as he wanted to enjoy his chocolate bar then head home. A woman came rushing in as she interrupted the shop owner as he went to attend another customer. Ianto sat at the table and slowly peeled off the label of the bar.

"Do you have a radio? Telly? Anything to hear the news?" The woman held her purse as she was excited about something.

"What is going on?" The shop owner went to the telly and turned it to a news station.

_"Again, we would like to report that the fifth golden ticket was a fraud.. "_

Ianto heard the report as he heard the woman and the shop owner were talking but it didn't matter. Right in front of him as he unwrapped the other layer, was a piece of gold paper. He literally stood up from his seat as the candy broke apart as he held on to the golden ticket.

"Oi! He found the last ticket!" The shop owner smiled as he was now going to be famous for being the provider of a golden ticket. The woman got near Ianto as she opened her purse.

"I will give you 300 quid for that ticket." She offered as the other customer in the shop took interest.

"500 quid." The man offered as Ianto saw them getting closer and closer to him.

"Leave him alone. Run home and keep that ticket safe." The owner replied as Ianto nodded and rushed out of the shop, holding the ticket close to him. Ianto ran as fast as he could as he turned around to make sure no one was following him. No one was. Good. Ianto turned to face forward as he smacked right into a blue call box. Ianto fell right on his arse as he looked up at a man extending his hand to help him up. But Ianto moved back. That man, same man in all the interviews. The man in the brown pinstripe suit.

"Oh come on, I don't bite. It was just a hand." The man spoke as Ianto stood up on his own.

"I saw you on the telly. You were in two places at once."

"Almost. It was a few seconds. Television gets recorded and played at strange times." The man reached in his suit jacket pocket and slipped on his glasses.

"It was a live feed. What are you doing?" Ianto shield his eyes from a bright blue light being shined onto his face.

"Making sure... "The man raised his eyebrow as Ianto backed away from the light.

"Of what? Are you some sort of Doctor?"

"No. Actually. I am The Doctor."

* * *

WOO! Leave a message after the beep!... BEEP! hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Oh my! My love hits count is massive now! Thank you all! Here is a bit more, gotta work up to Jack's introduction! Thanks to Tacroy, Andine, Ciocia, thunderincrimson, black59, and bananacupcakes for your kind words and to everyone else who's reading- Enjoy this next bit!

* * *

The man who claimed to be The Doctor walked around Ianto while still shining that annoying blue light at Ianto.

"Would you please stop that." Ianto saw the Doctor looking at his small blue flashlight as he placed it back in his pocket. "What sort of Doctor are you?"

"Right. Well you are human. Oh yes that." The Doctor took out his ID and showed Ianto.

"Doctor Slimey? President of Slimey Mess Candy?" Ianto read the ID as The Doctor saw the ID for himself and laughed. Damn that psychic paper.

"Well yes. I guess so. Right down to business." The Doctor took off his glasses and leaned on the blue call box. "I am interested in your new adventure of going to the Harkness Factory. There is a new candy that Captain Harkness is developing that I must have for my own. It is invisiblity cheeky touch candy ball. The name says it all. If you could get me a sample, I can reward you with all the riches you can imagine."

"You want me to steal secrets for you?" Ianto started to back away more from this man. He was insane.

"Stealing is a harsh word. No. Just take it and give it to me. Captain Harkness will never miss it. You are handsome enough to get away with anything." The Doctor ran his hand and ruffled his hair. "Just think about it. Don't give me an answer now. Ok?" The Doctor smiled at Ianto who was walking away from The Doctor.

Ianto started to run again as the The Doctor was smiling at Ianto as he left. Ianto crossed the street and could see his home a few distance away as he turned back but The Doctor was gone along with the blue call box. Ianto couldn't think of what had happened, he had to tell his family about the ticket!

Rhiannon was cleaning the table when Ianto came rushing in. Mica and David were doing their homework as they all looked at Ianto who didn't wipe his feet as he came in.

"Ooooo. You're in trouble Mister!" Mica pointed at Ianto who didn't wipe his feet. Rhiannon crosses her arms as she just looked at Ianto.

"Sorry. Sorry but..." Ianto handed the bag of sweets to the kids as walked close to Rhiannon. "About the 5th Golden Ticket." Ianto began as he pulled the ticket out of his pocket. He held it out to his family as Rhiannon eyes went wide. She took it out of his hands as she began to examine it.

"Oh my God! Ianto!" She read the ticket as she looked at him. "You found it? Ianto its tomorrow! I'll iron your shirts and... " She was excited as Mica and David stood in their seats to look at the ticket.

"Yay Uncle Ianto!" The both kids cheered as Ianto raised his hands to calm them down.

"I'm not going. There was a person at the shop that wanted to give me 500 quid for it. I bet someone else could give us more. We need the money Rhi."

"No. Ianto we don't need it that bad. This is a once in a life time thing. You trade this in for money then you are not my brother. My brother would work any job to pull his family up. Not throw away a moment like this. You have worked too hard all these years and this ticket... there will not be any more out there. Don't throw it away for something so small as money. We will be alright if you just have one day for yourself." Ianto looked at his sister as he sighed.

"Where is my red shirt then? I want to look my best"

* * *

YAY! Does anyone make the connection on why the Doctor is here now? Hmm? Come on, look back at the book for some hints. Leave a comment if you know the answer! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Here it is.. Captain Jack! I hope this is understandable, the way it is in my head is that his intro was viewed to the whole world. So it is almost like everyone is watching it on the telly.. Make sense? I hope so.. Thank you everyone who is making this fic very popular and very awesome! Thanks to Ciocia and Miss Yvonne Hartman for your reviews! I wish I could thank everyone personally through PM but I hope you all understand. On with the show!

* * *

"Hello. This is Mary Carys reporting to you live in Cardiff where the 5 Golden Ticket holders are awaiting to be let in the Harkness Factory. As you can see behind me, the 5 holders are waiting patiently for the clock on the Harkness Factory to strike 8:00 o'clock. The people you see behind me are non ticket holders but are also here to see if they can get a sneak peek of the man who is the greatest Chocolate man there ever lived. The police force seems to be holding back the crowd as only the ticket holders will be allowed in. This will prevent others to sneak in or cause a riot. Let see if we can talk to some of the people here. Hello sir, what is your name?"

"My name is Jacob." The young man fixed his beanie as he smiled at the camera.

"Well Jacob, how long have you been here waiting?"

"Since 5:00. I am hoping we might have a chance to get in. Maybe Harkness changes his mind and lets people in."

"Since 5. That's some dedication." The reporter commented as Jacob nodded.

"We all love Harkness Chocolate right everyone?"

"YEA!" The crowd that was gathered behind Jacob cheered as the reporter was in full view again.

"The countdown begins. 10. 9. 8. 7. ..." Six seconds later as the bell from the clock tower started to ring 8 times. "Alright ladies and Gentleman, we are going to feed a nonstop live feed of what is happening right here in front of the Harkness Factory. Let's listen."

The gates began to open as the 5 ticket holders looked up at the massive gates slowly open in front of them. They heard a loud speaker turn on as the audio speakers made a hissing noise followed by a computer voice.

"Enter." The 5 ticket holders entered as the gates behind them started to close. They all were looking around as they saw the huge factory and the strange levels it had. It all seems too unreal. "Stop" The voice came back on again as all stopped and stood in front of the two double wooden doors that seemed to lead into the factory. There was noise coming from the outside speakers as if someone had dropped the mic.

"Ow. Oh welcome everyone you lucky Five! You are about to experience something that no one else gets to experience! So grab hold of your preciousness, because this is where the fun begins. Do you know who I am? Well.." The voice ended as the doors began to open. A blue curtain was exposed with the letters JH stitched in yellow. They were soon pulled back as there were rows of navy men in their naval uniforms starting to sing.

Cap' Jack Harkness,  
Cap' Jack Harkness,  
The handsomest Chocolatier  
Cap' Jack Harkness,  
Cap' Jack Harkness,  
The bravest solider without fear

He's sexy, charming oh so smart  
He can't even begin to restrain it  
Biggest grin you have ever seen,  
There is no way to beat it,  
To beat it, to restrain it, to stop it!

Cap' Jack Harkness,  
Cap' Jack Harkness,  
He has that smile that can't be beat!  
Cap' Jack Harkness,  
Cap' Jack Harkness,  
Put your hands together so you can great..  
The hottest man to ever lived,  
Cap' Jack Harkness here he is!

The sailors all stood aside as in the middle of them, came out a man in a military coat sat on what looked like a missile. The navy men all saluted the man as his grin was as huge as the Factory itself. The missile turned and came to a stop in front of the group as the man in the coat saluted the five and smiled. The group of 5 just stood there not knowing what to do or say. The man in the coat looked around at them as he jumped off the missile and placed his hands on his hips and walked back and forth checking the 5 people that stood before him.

"Well, aren't you a lovely bunch." He flirted as the three women giggled and the two men rolled their eyes. The one in a suit was quiet while the other one wasn't.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" The man in a tight brown leather coat asked as the man in the military coat stood in front of him.

"Woo, some mouth you got there. Sure you don't want to join the sailors out there?" He grinned as he walked back to the missile and leaned on it. "I, boys and girls, am Captain Jack Harkness. Welcome to my factory! Come on now, I am not getting any younger. We don't have all day." Jack started to walk back into his factory as the sailors seemed to have all left the stage. The group followed the Captain as the wooden doors closed.

"Well... that was... something else. We will wait out here and bring you all the details as soon as we get them. This Mary Carys, reporting here in Cardiff. Back to our normal scheduled program." 

* * *

YAY! Good? hehehe. What adventures await the lucky 5?

_ The song the sailors were singing to was the same intro used in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with the doll puppets things._


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thank you all, Reviewers-Lurkers-taggers-everyone- you all are the best ever! Thank you really. I do most of my fics for myself because I feel love to write but also sharing my work - it like can go two ways right? Good or bad. But to have it all good is such a plus! Thanks to Miss Yvonne Hartman, Annie, and Gwento-addict! Heres more - the tour! First stop, the heart of the factory!

* * *

Ianto and the others had followed the strange man that identified himself as Jack Harkness. He remembered his father describing him in detail. The coat, the braces, the strange grin. It all fit this man but, if his father talked about him, how could this man be the same man in his father's stories? It just didn't make a sense. Ianto shook his head. He was going to enjoy the tour. He looked at the others around him as they all had looked at Jack if he was insane. Maybe he was but Ianto didn't mine if insanity made you look this hot. Ianto coughed a bit, what was he thinking?

"Yes?" Jack turned to the person who coughed as Ianto pulled on his suit jacket sleeve. He shook his head as Jack smiled as the doors closed behind him. They all jumped as the door locked and locked and locked. The door had automatic locks that one after the other locked them in. They turned back around as Jack clapped his hands. "Alright, every eyes on me. I know you can't help it but to stare." Jack grinned as he pointed to the wall that seemed to have just appeared.

"How did that wall get here? It was a long hallway going down and..." Owen tried to look around the wall but couldn't. He knew for sure that wall wasn't there before.

"You may need to get your eye's check."

"I'm Doctor Owen Harper. My sight is perfect."

"Well perfect eyes can see perfect body. I need you all to come up to the wall and sign the contract. One by one please as I properly get introduced." Jack smiled as the first one up was the first finder of the golden ticket. Ianto had an excellent memory. The woman walked up to the wall and saw the contract written on the wall in calligraphy lettering. She was fit and seemed to love the colors black and leather. Ianto remembered her wearing a blue blouse on the telly but this time it was red but everything else about her wardrobe was the same.

"Well you must be Gwen Cooper. The first to find the ticket. Well first to contact the media. Captain Jack Harkness. Don't you just love the sound of that?" Jack shook Gwen's hand after she signed the contract.

"Gwen. " Gwen smiled as her small gap was visible as Jack grinned.

"Seems you like my sweets too much?" Gwen squinted her eyes as she went back to join the group. Another girl followed as Ianto had labeled her as Daddy's girl. She wore all the name brands as her heels clicked as she walked.

"Apple bottom jeans, with the fur.." Owen whispered to Ianto as he laughed a bit. Jack raised his eyebrow as he smiled at Ianto. He had a cute laugh Jack noted.

"You must be Lisa. Second to find the ticket. Captain Jack Harkness." Jack shook Lisa's hand as Lisa bracelet shined on her wrist. Jack whistled as he noticed the bracelet. "Oh that's something. White gold. 63 rounds cut diamonds. G color. Tennis Bracelet. You are spoiled."

"Only the best for me. This is 8,000 dollars." Lisa took her hand back as she switched her Juicy Culture bag to her other elbow.

"Dollars? Like that means anything." Jack smiled as Lisa held her head up as she walked back to the group. Owen was about to go up there to sign while the other girl wanted her turn first.

"Oi, I got here first." Owen commented as the other girl went back to the group. Owen read the contract as he just brushed it off and signed it. Jack held out his hand as Owen took it as a challenge. He gripped Jack's hand and squeezed tight. Jack squeezed tighter as Owen took his hand back and rubbed it. "I am left handed." Owen rubbed his right hand as Jack grinned.

"Hello Left handed. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Owen rolled his eyes as he joined the group as the last woman went to sign the contract. Everyone could hear the gum she was chewing as she smacked it in her mouth and popped gum bubbles too. She dressed simple as Ianto sensed she might be easier to talk to then the others. She shook Jack's hand as Jack smiled.

"Toshiko Sato. You are a genius aren't you? Cracking my shipping code. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack grinned as Toshiko nodded.

"Tosh. It wasn't really hard to do. I have had more challenges in the second grade." Tosh smiled as she went back to the group as Ianto was the last to go. He walked up to the contract on the wall and had to bend down just a bit to sign his name. The usual stuff was written- in case of emergencies Jack Harkness Co is not responsible and not to steal anything or share secrets that is in this factory. Ianto signed his name as he stood up and saw Jack stand up as well. He grinned at Ianto as Ianto felt a bit flushed. Was Jack checking him out? Ianto extended his hand as he decided to do the introductions first.

"Jones. Ianto Jones." Ianto spoke as Jack almost melted.

"Say that again?" Jack asked as Ianto repeated his name as Jack laughed a bit. "Beautiful vowels. So Jones, Ianto Jones - you happy to be here?"

"I am just lucky to be here sir." Jack melted again as Ianto was still holding his hand.

"Anytime now." Owen shouted as Jack snapped back out of it and nodded.

"Right. Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack whispered as he let go of Ianto's hand to join the others. "Lets get moving. Drop your coats anywhere, the floor will get them." Jack took off his military coat as he pulled on his braces and unbutton the top button of his light blue shirt.

"This Jacket is Louis Vuitton. Not like his knock off of Armani suit jacket." Lisa looked at Ianto as he slowly slipped off his jacket. Ianto fixed his chain to his watch inside his suit vest as he fixed his sleeves of his red shirt. Jack didn't seem to notice anyone except Ianto. Red was his favorite color. Jack looked around as everyone had their jackets off except Lisa.

"Just do it. I am hoping to get home soon." Owen looked at Lisa as she slipped off her jacket. And neatly placed it on the floor. They all moved forward as Jack lead the way. Jack stopped as he turned around and walked to Lisa. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet Lisa was wearing. Lisa looked at her wrist as it was really gone and in Jack's hands! She quickly took it as she looked at Jack.

"Sorry, old habits." Jack grinned as they all walked to a sealed green door. They all turned around as there was a noise behind them as the hall they just walked from was gone. The floor was even different.

"Ok how do you keep doing that?" Gwen asked as Jack smiled.

"Do what? You really need to get that fixed; all I see is empty space." Jack stared at her gap as he returned his focus at the green door. "This is the heart of my factory. Everything you are about to see is real. The things are real. Names have been changed to protect the innocent. Take a breath. Open you're mind you all the possibilities." Jack grinned as he pushed the door open as the group of five stepped into the heart of the factory.

The room was extremely colorful. The windows were high in the sky, as if the building was 7 stories high, or higher! Ianto felt his jaw open as he stared out right in front of him. There was a brown river but it didn't smell like sewer water, it smelled like melted chocolate. The pillars were covered in colorful vines as large mushrooms and large trees with gummie bears were scattered about. This was just insane. It made Ianto's mouth water and he felt like a kid running loose in a candy store.

"What.. what is this place?" Tosh smacked her gum as it seemed everyone was frozen in place.

"Are you under some drug Harkness? You totally lost it." Owen replied as Gwen did kind of wonder the same thing. Lisa had lost interest as she looked at the time on her phone as Jack looked at Ianto.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Ianto as Ianto was just in shock.

"It's beautiful."

"It is edible too. Everything you see. Even me, but that's too cheek isn't it?" Jack winked as they all looked at Jack, almost not believing him. Jack turned as he extended his arms up and started to do a small dance.

"Hold you breathe. Make a wish. Count to 3. Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination take a look and you'll see into your imagination. Well begin with a spin, traveling in the world of my.. " Jack sang as he was really entertaining.

"What is up with you singing and dancing?" Owen interupted as he really just wanted to run into the field.

"Part of the show. Oh just lose yourself then. Enjoy." Jack stepped back as everyone seemed to rush down the steps and onto the field in front of them. Ianto was the only one that still looked around as he couldn't believe this. Jack smiled as he walked up to Ianto and looked up at the ceiling as well. "You are not going to try some of my bushes? Bite on my bark? Lick my hard candy canes?" Jack smiled as Ianto cleared his throat as he joined the others.

Jack continued to tap dance down the walk way of his candy fields as everyone seemed to be stuffing their face with candy. Even the hard as nails Doctor Harper was enjoying himself destroying the place. Ianto saw a red gummie bear on a tree as he went to reach it but Gwen had beat him to it.

"Too slow. You know you better stop flirting your way to get the main prize. That prize belongs to me. Even if I have to sink to flirting too." Gwen warned as she took her bear and nibbled on one ear. Ianto sighed as he went to look for another candy to try. Owen had found a patch of flower cups as he sipped the nectar out and even that amazed Owen, it was candy as well. Owen heard some noise coming from behind the small hill he was on as he climbed over and stopped.

"What the hell is that?" Owen shouted as the others came rushing towards him to see what he was looking at. They all stopped and stared at the strange person working down picking some candy apples from the candy tree down below. Jack reached the group as they all seemed to point down at the person.

"Is that a real person?" Gwen commented as Jack nodded.

"Of course it's real. It is a Weevil."

* * *

Weeevilllss! HA! *moonwalks*


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Hey everybody! Thanks again for the massive outpour of support and love! You all are truely awesome! Huge thanks for the lovely reviewers : **chironsgirl, thunderincrimson, Phoenixclara, NO-PANTIES, Miss Yvonne Hartman, and black59**! Huge hugs for everyone! On with more of the show!

* * *

"A what? Christ, there's more than one!" Owen gave Jack a look as he crossed his arms.

"A weevil. There always more than one of everything. I am sure I didn't stutter please keep up." Jack answered as he turned to face the group.

"There is no such thing as weevils." Tosh popped her gum as she too gave Jack a stare.

"Oh the staring couple. One who is rude and one who pops their gum. Your children would be fantastic! But please, they will get their feelings hurt if you don't believe."

"What we might have to clap our hands to bring them back to life?" Tosh rolled her eyes at Owen's comment.

"This is Harkness world. Not Disney." Jack grinned as Lisa returned back to her cell phone texting as she walked away from the group. She could not believe this was such a waste. "Anyways, I would love to tell you that Weevils do exist. I meet them while traveling across the universe.. that is Earth that is.. Time travel, right." Jack slipped as he recovered quickly. "These poor innocent creatures lived undergrounded in Weevil Evil Ville Island."

"Weevil Evil Ville Island? I don't mean to be rude but there is no such place." Tosh corrected Jack who raised one eye brow at the gum chewer.

"There is so. Please don't chew and talk, I can't understand except smack smack smack." Jack pretended he was chewing gum as he spoke. Tosh rolled her eyes as they looked at the Weevils working down below picking the candy plants. "Where was I?"

"You found them in an island underground." Ianto reminded Jack who smiled at him.

"Good boy, at least someone is listening. They were being hunted for their sharp teeth. Good fighters they are when confronted but what a bloody mess they make. They are really peaceful creatures but people fear them because they are different. So I spoke to their leader, Janet and.."

"Janet? What sort of a name is Janet?"

"What sort of name is Owen? Do you know what Owen means? Born from a tree. Janet would suit you even. But on with the tour. Head count." Jack counted them as there were 4 standing there. "Anyone has seen the princess Zelda?"

"Over there." Ianto pointed to Lisa near the edge of bridge as she stomped her heel into the bridge. She had her ear phones on as she tapped her foot to the music.

"Thank you Link." Jack eyes widen as he heard the floor of the bridge start to crack. "Oh excuse me. It is not safe there and..." But it was too late, Lisa stomped her foot one last time before the floor gave away. Lisa screamed as she landed in the chocolate river and was heading towards the waterfall.

"HELP!" Lisa screamed as the others started to rush to the area she fell in. Jack rubbed his forehead as he stopped the others from going near. Owen was already taking his shoes off as Jack blocked their path.

"You can't just jump in and be the hero of the day. She is heading towards the Waterrise."

"Waterrise?" Owen was confused as Gwen pointed to the waterfall. They all saw the water not falling. It was heading up. They all looked at Jack who shrugged.

"Anyone can have a waterfall." Jack grinned as they watched Lisa get sucked up into the water rise and disappears at the top. Gwen noticed the Weevils starting to act up. They all started to get together and start to hum.

"What are they doing?" Gwen asked as everyone's attention was now at the humming weevils.

"Oh they are about to sing a song. Makes the day go faster. Last time they sung about my coat being left in strange places and..." The weevils started to growl and sing but no words came out. What did were sounds of grunting noises and howling. Jack bobbed his head as he enjoyed the tone as everyone covered their ears.

"Could you please make them stop?" Tosh yelled as the noise started to get louder.

"But the solo part is next." Jack pouted as a single Weevil howled. Jack clapped his hands as the others were glad it was finally over. "That was wonderful! Wonderful!"

"What about Lisa?" Ianto asked as he was worried what had happened to her after she got sucked up by the waterrise.

"Who?"

"The Prada girl from the Plaza of Gold." Gwen spoke as she pointed to the waterrise.

"Oh her. Yes. Of course. Can't have my chocolate tasting like Gold Prada, ew." Jack whistled as a weevil came to him and growled. Jack kissed its forehead as it calmed down and purred like a kitty. "Please go to the boiler room and check each bin for a little devil wearing Prada. Help her outside ok?" The weevil just nodded as it left and gathered the others to follow. Jack turned his attention back to the 4 remaining.

"You sure she will be alright?" Ianto asked as Jack placed his arm around him and nodded.

"Of course. Though she should of been more careful, there was a sign that said that the bridge would collapse while listening to music and stomping you feet." Jack smiled as he gave Ianto a squeeze.

"Wait; there is no sign that says that." Owen commented as he turned his attention to the bridge. Owen turned to see Jack who pointed to the top of the bridge and Owen was shocked to see the sign that said exactly those words. "How... that wasn't there when..." Owen pointed as for sure he didn't see that sign there.

"Come now, lots to see." Jack yelled as he lead the way down the candy hills and down towards a docking bay.

"Do you live here alone sir?" Ianto asked as Jack rarely spoke about his family.

"Oh say that again?" Jack asked as Ianto gave him a look. "I will settle for the look instead. I got the weevils to keep my company." Jack answered as they walked.

"But what about any family?" Ianto asked as there wasn't a moment in his life that he didn't think about his family. Jack hasn't said a word about his past which made Ianto a bit curious.

"Fffffff Family? Oh... No. No family at all. And. Wow. Yea, no family." Jack was lost for words, a first as everyone stared at him.

_"Gray, we need all the money we can get. We can't spend it on sweets." Jack tugged on his little brother to follow him away from the candy store._

_"But Jackie, just one sweet. Just one." Gray complained as he stopped walking and protested. "Did you see all the colors Jackie?"_

_"No Gray, come on. We have to buy bread and maybe some meat to go with it. How much did you get from that man?" Jack asked as Gray learned quickly how to pick a man's pocket for loose coins._

_"3 quid." Gray answered as he held out the coins. Jack eyed him funny; he was the older brother and could stare down goats if he had to. "4 quid." Gray answered as he pulled out the last coin he had hidden._

_"Gray, I am trying my best here to give you everything you need to live. Do you want to go back to the orphanage?" Gray shook his little head so hard that his cap fell off. Jack picked it up and dusted it off and placed it back on his little brother's head. He never wanted to scare Gray like that, but he knew that place was bad for them. They would end up being split up and no one would want Jack, he's an older boy. Everyone wanted younger ones to baby around. "Come on, maybe we have enough here to get you a new jacket."_

"Sir?" Ianto tried to get Jack's attention as he just stood there looking out. Owen went close to check, the doctor in him kicking in as he waved his hand in front of Jack.

"Maybe he shut off, like a robot." Gwen commented as Owen laughed.

"No such thing, girls." Owen could feel Gwen's eyes on him, burning a hole in the back of his head as Jack was still lost in a trance.

"Maybe if we did something." Tosh asked as Jack was just staring out and not even blinking.

"Like what kiss him?" Owen asked as the others shrugged.

"I ain't doing it. He's cute though but no." Tosh shook her head as she looked at the others. Gwen seemed to think about it as she looked at Owen. Owen shook his head as he looked at Ianto.

"well you have been flirting with him all this time." Owen said as Ianto pulled on his tie to straighten it and mouth the words No. Gwen had an idea. She went to a nearby field and pulled on a twisty rope that was hanging on the tree. She cut them into 4 pieces and made one piece shorter than the other.

"It is only fair. Come on." Gwen held out the pieces at equal length as Owen shook his head.

"Fuck it." Owen grabbed his piece. Tosh followed and grabbed her piece. Ianto grabbed his as they all looked and compared each piece they had. Ianto had the smallest one.

"He is all yours!" Owen smiled as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"This isn't medical procedure." Ianto looked at Jack who was still frozen in that one spot.

"Of course it is Ian." Owen smiled as the 3 looked at Ianto got closer to Jack. Ianto was face to face with the candy man as he closed his eyes and kissed Jack on the lips. Ianto was about to pull away when Jack held him closer and kissed Ianto back. Ianto tried to push away but soon found himself returning that kiss back to Jack. Owen was the first to interrupt, as always.

"Ehem."

Ianto pulled away as Jack was grinning. "Didn't think you would actually do that." Jack smiled as Ianto was a bit upset.

"You knew I was going to do that?"

"Knew since I saw Gwen pull on the twisty rope. Just wanted to see how far you all would go." Jack smiled as Ianto wasn't smiling. "Hey, you weren't bad at all."

"I thought something happened to you. I was forced into it." Ianto replied as he was upset he walked away from Jack and stood by Tosh. Jack pouted as he hated seeing people upset.

"Sorry. Please, let's continue with the rest of the tour." The chocolate river started to bubble as a submarine hatch started to appear.

"So how was it?" Tosh whispered to Ianto as Jack was busy opening the hatch door.

"What was?"

"Kissing him. Does he taste like Chocolate?" Tosh smiled as Ianto laughed a bit.

"His aftershave is strong. But no, it was sweet taste. Like sherbet ice cream." Ianto whispered as Tosh giggled a bit. Kissing Jack was something Ianto wouldn't mind doing again.

"Excuse me, but I don't wear aftershave." Jack smiled as Ianto blushed. "Now boys and girls, into the submarine!"

* * *

One down, who is the next to go? Guesses please? And should I make the weevils do a number with Jack being their lead singer? Hmm.. Leave comments on what song you want Jack to sing with the weevils if you like! Thanks again everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks everyone! You have no idea how my plot bunny reacts to all the hits, views, alerts, fav alerts, reviews.. Everything! It makes it very very happy and when it is happy, it wants chocolate and write more down! Thank you for those who are reviewing so far- **Miss Yvonne Hartman, Leanne1402, black59, chironsgirl, vampire princess 900 **Ya just so wonderful to me!

**Miss Yvonne- **I had to sort of tie in everyone and still give the movies some justice! But really, would I really get rid of any of the remaining 4 and still have Lisa around? She was so the first one to go! But keep on guessing. Maybe I will get rid of Ianto! No, I couldn't really.

Plus I had to write the boat ride from the first movie. The song below goes with that beat. It is found on youtube. I typed in Willy Wonka Boat Ride. I really don't know the whole title. But, more of Jack's past will be revealed. The reason why he makes candy.. Hmm... ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Jack extended his hand out to help the others lower down into the submarine. Gwen was first as she bash her eyelashes at him and smiled. Jack cringed as he just stared at her gap. He lowered her down as he extended his reach to Tosh. Tosh looked down into the cramp space.

"I really don't do well in tight spaces." Tosh hugged herself as she felt trapped.

"Never had a man sandwich before? Would be nice to be so close to each other, seeing if you think my aftershave is too strong." Jack flirted as Tosh smiled at him. She couldn't resist his smile. Tosh was lowered down as Jack extended his hand to Owen who only pushed it away.

"Yea I can manage." Owen jumped down as Jack turned his attention to Ianto. Ianto thought he could do it without reaching for Jack but on stepping into the haul of the submarine, his foot slipped on some chocolate and fell forward into Jack's arms.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Jack questioned as he held on to Ianto. Ianto was still catching his breath because he thought he was going to land face first into the chocolate river. Jack helped Ianto stand but still having his arms around the Welshman send a tingle down Jack's spine.

"Are you cold sir?" Ianto asked as he felt Jack shivered. He slowly pulled himself free from his grasp as he straightened his waist coat.

"No. You feel good against my skin." Jack smiled as Ianto rolled his eyes and lowered himself down. Secretly hiding the smile that ran across his lips as he too felt good against Jack's skin. Jack climbed down as he sealed the hatch and went to the bridge of the submarine. The chair spun around as he set in the destination and then placed it on auto pilot.

"Take a seat. Buckle up. Going to be a bumpy ride!" Jack heard the controls turn on as the auto helm started to dive the submarine down into the chocolate river. "Hungry?" Jack pressed a few buttons as something was released into the air. Tiny little particles few across the seated 4 as they seemed to poke their faces as they all tried to push them away.

"Fireflies?" Owen complained as he pushed the glowing flies away from him.

"I wouldn't be that cruel. Those are flying nano-bitesize-gens. Go on, takes them. They are attractive to saliva! Look." Jack opened his mouth as a set went flying into it and started to pop in his mouth. "They zap your tongue and explode with fruit juice. Go on." Jack spoke as the nanogens started to pop more and more. Ianto was the first to try as he opened his mouth and felt a few fly into it. Ianto closed his mouth as he felt the strangest sensation he had ever felt. The nonagons started to pop like those old pop rocks but with each pop, it would fill his mouth with juice. He got Orange and Strawberry.

"That's amazing." Ianto covered his mouth as more nanogens came towards him and wanted in. Tosh opened her mouth and experienced the same thing.

"Lemon lime." Tosh smiled as she loved that taste.

"Cherry!" Gwen yelled out in excitement as by doing so, more nanogens came in making Gwen mouth swell up with popping nanos.

"Grape." Owen replied as he covered his mouth and looked at Jack. "They are all different flavors but glow the same."

"Yea. They zero in on to your favorite flavor. If you think real hard, real real hard, if you think of something bad tasting it will taste like it!" Jack answered.

"So we have to have happy thoughts?" Tosh replied as she covered her mouth. She didn't want to test that now that Jack had put that into their heads.

"Exactly." Jack replied as he winked at Tosh. Ianto looked at Gwen who was making the sickest face anyone could. She had so many nanogens in her mouth that once Jack had said about tasting something horrible, she couldn't help it but think of it. Jack turned his chair around to cover himself up from what was going to happen. Gwen spitted all the nanogens out of her mouth as she wiped her tongue with the inside of her blouse.

"That is disgusting!" Gwen complained as she tried to get that taste out of her mouth.

"Depends, what did you think about?" Tosh commented as she was starting to get annoyed by Gwen.

"Manure" Gwen replied as she smacked her lips, trying to get that taste out.

"Yup. That would do it! The beauty of hinted messages!" Jack felt the submarine pull forward and stop. "Hang on!" Jack yelled as the submarine started to spin. Everyone held on to the arm rest of the seats they were sitting on as the submarine was spinning down.

"This doesn't make any sense! Nothing here does!" Owen yelled as Jack was laughing. "This isn't funny!"

"Round and round. You spin me round and round!" Jack started to sing as

"If you really must sing, please choose another song!" Owen yelled as the submarine violently turned to the left and went straight down.

Faster. Faster. Harder. Deeper.

Was that too cheek for you?

Faster Faster. Deeper Harder

Where could we be going?

There no way of knowing.

Could it get deeper?

Could it be steeper?

Could this River be anymore creeper?

Boo.

There's no light at the end of this tunnel.

But surely it has to end.

For we just keep going.

The Danger. Danger. Look, its glowing.

YES!

YES!

This is it.

This is the end.

End of the line for you all.

Here we go for the last fall.

For help you all call

The end is near for you all...

"Sir, please stop." Ianto pleaded as this was just getting everyone upset. Tosh was crying and Gwen had her eyes shut as tight as anyone could. Owen held on as tight as he could as Ianto did the same. Jack stood up as he yelled the submarine to stop. The lights went off as the submarine hatch opened and a weevil heads popped in.

"Ah we are here. Everyone off the boat." Jack ordered as everyone rushed out of the submarine as a weevil growled at them. Ianto looked around as they were in a sewer type of place. It didn't smell like one but the lighting and tunnels down each side made it feel like a sewer. Gwen hid behind Ianto as she seemed to push him forward a bit.

"Maybe it was safer back in the boat." Tosh stood behind Owen for protection as Owen looked at the weevil's eyes. Something about them was drawing Owen in as Jack walked over to Owen and kissed him on the forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" Owen wiped his forehead with his hand as Jack looked very seriously at Owen. Maybe the first time he looked serious at anyone before.

"Staring at them puts them in a trance. You felt like you were being called by them. Staring will make them feel uneasy and make you their enemy. The trance you were on was because of them. So if you want to keep your little head of yours on your shoulders, you will not stare at them ever again. Ok?" Jack smiled as he patted Owen on his back and looked at the weevil friend waiting there with Jack's coat. Jack smiled as he kissed the weevil forehead as it left them through a secret tunnel.

"It got here without the submarine? Why couldn't we gone the same way?" Gwen complained as she never wanted to go down in that submarine again.

"Of course, we could have walked here but the submarine was way much fun." Jack smiled as he slipped on his coat and walked off the deck and down a long hall. "Welcome to the rooms where all the magic happens. Each room contains a form of candy I have the pleasure of making. Not making pleasure, no dirty minds when it comes to my candy making skills. But each room, each place is magical! You, lovely lady with the gap, pick a room." Jack pointed at Gwen as she looked at the directory on the wall to where they were standing it.

"Invisibility room." Gwen answered as she looked at Jack. The others nodded as it was a good place to start. Gwen couldn't help but remember the deal she made with the strange man in the pinstripe suit. What she didn't know was that almost everyone there as well made the same deal. All except Ianto who still felt it wrong to steal ideas. Jack grinned as he nodded at everyone. "We could take the submarine down there... or we can walk."

"Walk!" Everyone yelled as Jack pouted.

"Fine. On with the walk. Please notice how my greatcoat flaps as I walk. Very sexy." Jack smiled as he led the way to the room. The group passed several rooms as Owen and Gwen followed Jack while Tosh and Ianto followed them. Gwen and Owen seemed to flirt a bit as almost everything Owen whispered to her she found very funny. They were almost there as it seemed the hall went on for miles. They passed a few doors on the way. Taffy Paste Room, Gum Paste Room, Candy Paste Room, Copy and Paste Room and...

"What do you use Tooth Paste for?" Tosh asked as Jack turned around and flash them a huge grin. "Ah. Gotcha." She answered as Jack stopped and looked up at the cog door.

"Please be careful in this room. It's really delicate work going on here." Jack typed in a code onto the computer door as the door rolled open and the group walked in. What was in the room was just very unexpected.

* * *

Woo! Another room another place to get rid of a character! Anyone have good ideas for candy names? Leave a comment or review with your idea, I love getting people involved in my stories and might use them. Plus it is a way to get free ideas when I run out. Love ya all! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thank you to everyone who has totally taken my story into their hearts and all the wonderfullness that Willy Wonka has brought to me to write this with our lovely Torchwood cast! Thank you to all my lovely reviewersand a special thank you goes to all who have suggest candy ideas! Those meant so much and actually those names caused plot bunny to go insane! He loved it very much. Lovely thanks to my wonderful lurkers out there and the awesome reviewers- **Miss Yvonne Hartman, TARDISqueen, YourOwnShadow, janiemc lj lurker, and thunderincrimson!**

This contains ideas inspired by Miss Yvonne Hartman and Tardis Queen and thunderincrimson (your bit is at the end.. hope you spot it. :) )

I will try to use everyone's idea. They are just so brilliant and more then what I could ever ask for! Hugs to you all and ON with the show!

* * *

Everyone cleared their minds. With Jack anything seemed possible but this room was empty. Ianto took another look as he saw Jack walk forward but moving in a zig zag. He walked up to the center of the room and opened his arms. "So what you think?"

"There is nothing in this room. It's empty" Owen complained was he turned every direction and saw there was nothing there. Gwen seemed to agree as Tosh also nodded her head. Ianto was the only one that kept looking. The normal was never normal when it came to Jack Harkness. He took a step forward and he remembered the way Jack walked. As if he was avoiding something. Ianto extended his hand and felt something solid to his touch but there was nothing there. He took his hand back as he looked up at Jack.

"That was hot, sir. But I don't see anything in front of me" This was confusing Ianto even more. Was it hot air? It was solid to the touch though.

"Channeling Paris Hilton?" Jack smiled as he walked back to the group and looked at Ianto's hand. His palm was a bit red as he did touch something hot right infront of him but still saw nothing. Jack kissed his palm as Ianto's face went red. Owen had enough as he started to pace around and do what he does best, complain.

"This is getting really silly. Are you in this together? Pretending this is such a great experience when it just an empty room? Look Jack, I don't know what you are smoking but.." Owen made a step towards Jack when he hit something solid very hard. Owen fell to the floor as he looked at what he expected to see but saw nothing. He hit something metal. He could taste the metal as he held his nose and saw Tosh extend her hand to help him up.

"Aw, isn't that cute." Jack smiled at both of them as Owen stood up and carefully walked back to touch whatever was infront of him. Owen was shocked to feel something there.

"What is this?" Owen asked as he felt the ribbets on the metal holding it together and felt some handles as he moved it a bit.

"Don't shake it too much." Jack grinned as everyone went to touch the metal Owen was touching. Everyone was lost as Jack jumped. "I completely forgot! It is invisible! How could I forget it!" Jack rushed to the other side of the room and took out a pair of 3d glasses for them to wear. He handed them out as everyone just stared at him. "Put them on, you will see what is in front of you then." Jack grinned as everyone started to slip them on.

Ianto placed the red and blue glasses on his face as he opened his eyes. The machines were now visible as Ianto was in awed. The colors seemed to blend and it was all clear now. Large machines were working and pumping their levers in and out of the giant machines. Ianto was amazed at Jack, he could do so much and yet hardly anyone knew what went on here in this factory. Jack leaned in and whispered at Ianto.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Jack kissed Ianto's cheek as Ianto moved away a bit.

"Please don't do that sir." Ianto's attention went straight to Owen would normally would take the piss out of him by Jack's flirting but he as well was amazed at the sight before him of the room.

"Yes sir." Jack saluted Ianto as he just rolled his eyes.

"What... is all this?" Tosh asked as she started to feel the edges of the machines. They were real. The ones letting out the steam were hot to the touch and the one releasing the water was cold to the touch.

"Can't really make invisible candy without invisible machines. It is all the same theory really. Everyone knows." Jack explained as Tosh was left with her jaw open. Jack tapped her chin so it would close. "So, lets gather around because there is something I wish for you all to see. My new creation on why this room exsits!" Jack moved around the machines and stopped at one that had a lid on it. Jack lifted the lid and lots of steam came out of the lid as everyone leaned in to see what was there.

"Gumballs" Tosh noticed as Jack looked pissed off.

"Gumballs are so 80's. These are invisibility cheeky touch candy ball." Jack said proudly as everyone just seemed to give him the same look of confusion. "I really need a manual for all this." Jack took out a pack of cue cards and started to read them. "Ever had a bully come after you or were you too shy to ask a lucky girl or boy out, or ever had that moment where you just needed to be invisible for a while- well I have a solution for you. Invisibility Cheeky Touch Balls. Or ICT balls. Just put one in your mouth and you will disappear for 60 seconds. Perfect for hiding from that bully or figure out if that girl really likes you as she talks to her friends. " He smiled as Owen shook his head.

"You are rewriting their DNA to make them disappear?"

"What? No. Please stop mumbling. Try one. Just don't pinch my arse, let me take off my coat first." Jack smiled as he stood back as everyone grabbed a ball. He turned around to check on his machines as Owen and Gwen took an extra ball and put it in their pockets. Tosh didn't want to but knew this was the secret that the Doctor wanted. She took another as well as Ianto was the only one who didn't. He only took one and placed it in his pocket, he didn't feel like the need to be invisible at the moment. Owen placed his ball in his mouth as everyone waited to watch Owen disappear.

"Wait. I can still see myself." Owen looked at his hands as everyone could still see him. "What are you scamming here Harkness?"

"How dare you accuse me of such.. Oh. The glasses. That's the one thing about them, always have to find a way to see you in case something goes wrong. Remove your glasses." Everyone did as their vision seemed to shift to the side as they tried to see Owen.

"It is like hes there but.. not. So it manipulates the vision. He isn't really invisible right?" Jack jumped up in excitement as Ianto figured it out.

"Correct! Just like these machines aren't invisible either! The theory is mind blowing isn't it?" Gwen and Tosh took their ball and experiences the same feeling. Nothing happened but they couldn't stare straight at eachother. It shifted. Ianto explored more his surroundings as Jack came close to him.

"Putting these balls in your mouth doesn't interest you?" Jack smiled as Ianto turned a bit pink.

"Sir. I thank you for them but I figure I really do not need it." Ianto handed his candy back to Jack who only looked at it. He smiled at Ianto as he placed the ball back and fast counted how many were missing. He went back to Ianto's side and placed an arm around him as the others readjusted themselves.

"I think I am starting to like you Jones, Ianto Jones. Maybe you want to know why I tasted like Sherbet Ice cream?" Jack smiled as the others started to walk behind them. Ianto turned a bit red again as Jack winked. "Bingo. That would be the new name- Tickle Me Pink Sherbet. Thank you Ianto!" Jack turned to see them as he clapped his hands again. He loved to do that. "Now that everyone is visible again. I want to take you to the fruit room." He smiled as they all walked out of that room and entered another. The room was labeled Queen Katycat.

"Why that name?" Gwen asked as Jack opened the door.

"Never heard of Queen Katycat? Oh she came from Katycat County Country Colombia and her passion was fruit. Of course she was queen of the whole land when there was an evil blowfish who tainted her lands with evil blow up volcanos that ruined..."

"Just show us the candy. Do you really think we are going to believe you Jack? Your stories are such lies and so unreal. Least you can do is show us the movie instead of hearing these stories again." Owen mumbled as Jack stood in place.

_"Your stories are such lies... and so unreal... so unreal Jackie.."_

_"Listen Gray, they are real. Far away places like out there." Jack pointed to the sky full of the stars._

_"Jackie, those are just stars. Everyone knows there's nothing out there."_

_"Of course there is Gray. What do you call when they move across the skies? There has to be something else out there to make a star move."_

_"Well yea, they fall. Falling star remember Jackie?"_

_"But what made it fall?" Gray shrugged as they both sat on the roof top and looked up. "See that star, look at it. Look. It just doesn't shine, it pulses. You know what else makes that thump thump pulse sound?" Gray shook his head as he went closer to his brother. He was so cold and his brother was very warm. "Here. Your heart. And what does that mean if the star acts like a heart?"_

_"That its alive!" Gray growled as he remembered his favorite story Jack would tell him about a mad doctor bring something dead back to life._

_"Yes Dr. Frankenstein." Jack smiled as he held Gray close._

_"Jackie, do you think tomorrow morning we can get some fruit? I am tired of bread all the time."_

_"Fruit? Why yes, that is if the Queen of Katycat allows it." Jack started to tell his other story as he held Gray. The wonders of Banana bursts and Fruit Fizzers had made the little boy in his arms finally fall asleep. He closed his eyes as he started to hear his name being called in lovely welsh vowels._

"Sir? Jack?" Ianto waved his hand in front of Jack as he snapped back and smiled at Ianto.

"Didn't kiss me this time." Jack smiled as he shook off the memory and walked into the room fully. Everyone stared at the room that machines were full of colors and wonderful smells.

"Over here children. Come and see. Just do not touch. It is still experimental." Jack called out to the center of the room as Tosh digged into her pocket for another fresh stick of gum. It was a bad habit she had of chewing it but it helped so much with all the 1's and 0's she dealt with plus the codes and number sequences. It helped her establish a beat as she chewed. She noticed a side table with pieces of gums laid out like a fan.

"Harkness wouldn't miss one." Tosh said to herself as she took a stick and began to chew.

* * *

I know.. Tosh. TOSH! Thanks for all the suggestions for candy names. Keep them coming and you too can be a STAR!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Blemy! I never expected such reaction to all this that is playing out in my head! Thank you all for everything! If I could, I would give you all Harkness Chocolate!

**Thanks again to the wonderful reviewers- Leanne1402, Miss Yvonne Hartman, JI (I swear you are in my head as we speak! I had a similar idea but when I read yours, my plot bunny hit my brain with a hammer!) , black59, chironsgirl (you are amazing with your questions, my answers lay in the chapters! tee hee.), XxTypoMasterxX!**

This fic includes ideas from : TARDISQueen, thunderincrimson, Miss Yvonne Hartman, Leanne 1402 and JI.

* * *

"Well everyone, welcome to the word of Taffy! You see Queen Katycat was rather picky on what fruit could be made into Taffy flavors! But I have perfected her fruit tastic plans and made my own!" Jack cheered as he poured the contents of a small box onto a glass table. The candy pieces that were on the table were shaped like the fruit.

"Isn't Taffy suppose to be flat?" Gwen questioned as she picked up a piece and examined it.

"Isn't that gap fixed by now?" Jack answered back as he took a piece that was in a tiny shape of a pineapple and began to stretch it. "Now I need my lovely assistant to help me here." He handed one end to Ianto who held on the piece as Jack started to stretch the candy to unbelievable lengths. "Don't be scared. Ready?" Jack was about 10 feet away as he let go of his end and it all started to coil itself back towards Ianto. Ianto closed his eyes as he expected the candy to snap at him but it didn't. He opened his eyes and saw that the candy was back to its normal shape.

"How... " Gwen questioned as she too picked up a piece and started to strectch it as well.

"Easy. Any Candy genius can see. These tiny little things will last you the whole day! Not like those silly fruit by the foot liars. They last two minutes. These, you stretch and eat and they will not get any small for days! But, of course we have our trick candy as well." Jack rubbed his hands together as he grabbed another plastic box and poured the contents out.

"That's just like the other fruit."

"That's right gappy. All with exciting names too. Cheerful cherry chewy, Banana bursts, Mango Tango Falango, and all innocent right? But one bite of these and that Cheerful Cherry Chewy becomes Chalky Crummy Catpoo." Jack smiled as no one wanted to try those. "All my candy has a bad wicked side to. Starts off nice and sweet. And then, BAM! You head is like a blowfish."

"Nice and sweet?" Tosh asked worriedly as she chewed her gum.

"Yup. yea. Why?" Jack saw the piece of gum Tosh was chewing. Newer piece. Jack went up to Tosh and smelled her breathe. "Oh..."

"What do you mean Oh?" Owen asked as they all now were gathered around Tosh. Jack quickly made it to his table where he had the gum laid out ready for the bin as he noticed one stick was missing. He quickly stared at Tosh as he held a piece of paper that named his gum Tutti Chewti Gum.

"Is my head going to be a blowfish or change into fruits?" Tosh asked as she was getting nervous now.

"No. Not exactly. I am so sorry about this. You are chewing a very experimental gum though. Be proud." Jack smiled as Tosh felt her face and tried to see herself. She still looked and felt the same.

"Can you stop whatever is going to happen to me?" Tosh asked as he shook his head.

"You shouldn't of taken that gum from the table over there. Told you not to touch and especially touch where there's a hand in a jar!" Jack pointed as they all thought it was just decor.

"Stop yelling at her Jack! Just tell us what is going to happen." Owen defended Tosh as they didn't see any changes. Jack though started to see it.

"She's chewing Tutti Chewti... otherwise known as iGum. At first I wanted it to be called I know it all gum. But it was just too complicated. The weevils thought of iGum. But it always ended up pretty bad." Jack stood in front of Tosh as she wanted to know what was going on when... she understood what was going on.

"iGum makes me.. intellgent. More then..." Tosh started as Jack nodded.

"Yay. Now stop. Stop thinking."

"I can't. This is wonderful. I understand everything! Ask me anything. Please!" Jack shook his head. No no no no. "Owen, ask me anything. I will know it."

"Vampyroteuthis infernalis means what?" Owen asked as he got looks from the group. "What? I sort of like vampire things."

"Vampire Squid from hell!" Tosh happily answered as she wanted more questions.

"googol is a 1 with how many zeros following it?" Gwen asked as everyone was shocked that she knew what that meant.

"1 followed by 100 zeros." Tosh answered correctly as she started to know more facts. "The ages of a son & father are the same with the digits reversed. Nine years ago, the father was twice as old as the son. How old are they now.. give up? It is so easy! father is 63, and the son is 36!" Tosh started to question the group who didn't know anything about. Owen and Gwen started to like what this gum could do as maybe they could get some to be smarter as well. Ianto saw Jack hiding behind a large machine and walked over to him wondering what was going on.

"Are you hiding sir?"

"Yes. You have no idea about that gum. I warned her. There is no stopping it now." Jack tugged on Ianto's arm and pulled him down. "Just watch." Jack whispered as they both peeked around the machine they were hiding behind and watched the scene unfold.

"One night, Sally went to bed at 10:15 & read her book. Three quarters of an hour later, she put out her light & fell asleep. Later, she awoke again. Looking at her alarm clock, she saw the hands were exactly overlapping. A little over fifteen minutes later, she noticed all the digits on the radio alarm were all the same. Falling asleep again, she slept for the next four & a half hours before getting up for breakfast. What time did Sally get up?... Come on anyone? Sally got up at 8.03, hands overlap at about 3.18, plus 15 is 3.33, add 4 and a half hours!" Tosh threw out facts and riddles to Owen and Gwen as the laughter was starting to fade. Gwen pointed at Tosh as Owen started to pull Gwen back.

"Look at her head!" Gwen pointed as Owen started to move Gwen away and find cover. Tosh started to feel her face and her head as it started to swell. Tosh grabbed her head as she couldn't stop these facts and numbers dance in her head. She knew all her codes for the Internet. The codes to get anything she wanted from the net. Codes to bank accounts and... Tosh fell backwards as her feet were sticking up kicking wildly as her head was now as big as love seat sofa and still getting bigger.

Ianto stood up from his hiding place as he felt sorry this was happening to Tosh but also wondered how the hell it was happening.

"It always goes wrong when they start to think for themselves." Jack mumbled as Ianto looked at Jack.

"Isn't there something you can do sir?"

"Of course there is. Always is." Jack spoke into an ear piece that suddenly appeared on his ear with a blue light blinking away. "Janet, some the geek squad and all the USB cable you can find. Got another one for them." Jack tapped his com unit as he looked around. "Shall we contnuie with the tour?" Jack started to walk off as the others looked at Tosh.

"What about Tosh?" Ianto asked, worried about the girl who seemed to be really nice to him from the beginning.

"You all can't just leave me here!" Tosh yelled as she kicked her legs out more.

"Don't worry. Janet sending her best weevils to help. We gotta get all that information of your head before it explodes. And if you explode, gotta save all the others from that too. Don't worry, out of the 10 weevils we tried it on, 9 of them are back to their normal functions without the aid of any machines." Jack motioned for the others as they could all hear the weevils coming. They were humming and growling as Jack opened the door for them all to exit.

"Next time, don't touch anything until I tell you to. What time is it?" Jack wondered as Ianto took out a watch out of his vest pocket and flipped it open.

"Noon sir."

"That's a nice watch." Jack admired as Ianto grinned and flipped it open so Jack could see. "Stop watch as well."

"Plenty of things you can do with a stop watch."

"I can think of a few." Jack flirted as Owen shook his head.

"Oi, time and place for this yea? " Owen walked over to a room and saw the label outside. "Myfawny Chocolate Room?"

"Perfect! Yes." Jack opened the door as the group of now 3 followed the man in the greatcoat and waited for their next adventure.

* * *

OH!. I hear a dinosaur coming. Do we all know what kind of chocolate she likes? Hmm? Leave a comment if you know the answer!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: WOW! Such a powerful aid you all are to me! First off first, I am so sorry for the lateness of my update-sion. Work, Life and more work in the way. Plus I wanted to use everyone's idea for candy names in the next chapter and I was just overwhelmed by the responses! Wonder you people are! Please excuse the spelling because plot bunny only woke up at 3am and would not go to sleep at all!

Thanks to Tardis Queen, JI (I love you. Really do! Maybe a NC-17 fic sequel using your wonderful mind skills idea!) Black59, bbmcowgirl, Miss Yvonee Hartman, and thunderincrimson! For your wonderful reviews to everyone else who is reading, I shall zip it now and let you read!

* * *

Owen, Gwen and Ianto looked around the room as it lead down into a small arena. A yell from something that didn't sound human could be heard as they also heard the grunts of what Jack called Weevils. Jack lead them to the gates as no one could go beyond that point.

"This is where I test my chocolate. Meet, Myfanwy." Jack pointed as everyone stared at the creature before them. The wing span alone of the ancient dinosaur was enough to cover the whole city of Cardiff Ianto thought a bit too exagreated but they were huge. They saw how the Weevils would roll in on carts chuncks of chocolate into the arena. Strangly these weevils were wearing a striped uniform.

"A dinosaur?"

"A pterodactyl to be exact. Now you see she is one of my trust employees." Jack tried to explain as Owen shook his head.

"There is no way that.. robot dinosaur is real."

"She is real." Jack pouted . "I saved her from this mad scientist who wanted to charge for dino rides. She had talent the day I met her! Myfanwy was tied up in a middle east Desert as a tourist attraction . Like you, everyone thought it was fake. I was looking for new flavors and stuff to add to my chocolate and I had a bar of chocolate in my coat. 70% dark chocolate to be specific. And people were lined up to see the creature when out of no where, she smelled it. She smelled the chocolate and came right up to me and poked at my pocket. I had other bars in there, some from cheap stores around there and she did not want those. I took out mine and she started to flap her wings and... long story short, she is here and working for me." Jack looked at the others who are really trying hard to take him seriously.

"Right." Gwen whispered as Ianto smiled at Jack.

"That was a nice story sir." Ianto had to admit, Jack did come up with very fasninating stories.

"What is up with the uniform for the weevils?" Owen pointed out as Jack smiled.

"Tell which worker works where. Really please use common sense to answer your own questions." Jack smiled as he took a key and opened the arena. It was all looking a bit familar now as Ianto looked around at the seats and the field. Of course.

"Baseball." Ianto whispered as Jack smiled.

"Exactly! The good old American past time!" Jack proudly announced as they all took a seat at the front row. The lights now fully lite up the field as everyone could clearly see the dinosaur infront of them. Gwen moved back into her seat as she sat next to Owen and clutched his arm. "They way she plays is really interesting!" Jack jumped a bit in his seat as he loved the part that was coming.

"So you are American." Gwen asked as Jack grinned.

"I have a little bit of everything in me. Had up to 3 at the same time." Jack winked as the weevils wanted to start the game. "Play Ball!" Jack yelled as the weevils nodded. They all got into postion as the chocolate rolled in and was placed near the pitcher. The players were all close to home as the 3 wondered how this game was going to be played when the weevils growled and started to throw the chuncks of chocolate at the poor creature. Myfanwy covered itself as he smacked the chocolate to the sides as they kept coming towards her. Gwen stood up as she looked at Jack.

"That poor thing! You are all hurting it!" She defended the creature. She hated anything get hurt or tortured in anyway.

"Um no we are not. It is having fun. See!" Jack pointed as the dinosaur made a high pitch noise as more weevils were throwing the chunks at it. There was about 30 weevils and one dinosaur with no room to move or fly away. Gwen was not having this. She was out numbered but she had to stop the weevils from hurting the creature. She ran from her seat as Jack sighed and looked around. "Anyone seen the peanut guy?" Jack was craving for something salty as everyone was paying attention to Gwen. She made it onto the field as she picked up some chunks of chocolate and began to throw it at the weevils. They howled as they started to move away as they were trainned not to hurt female humans.

"Leave it alone!" Gwen yelled as her heart got the best of her. Which in the end was her downfall. The weevils retreated back as Myfanwy was not trainned like the weevils. She did not like others messing with her chocolate or her game she grown to love to play with her other creature friends. Myfanwy flapped her wings as the wind she created made Gwen fall down to the floor.

"Woa, Jack. Maybe you should stop this" Owen began as the dinosaur was starting to get pretty upset.

"Sign up there says that no gappy should enter the field" Jack pointed as Owen didn't even want to look. He paid attention to what was happening infront of him. Myfanwy scretched as Gwen covered her ears as the creature leaped and was now very close to Gwen as the creatured poked Gwen with its beak. Gwen tried to get away but it was too fast. With one swosh, it grabbed a hold of Gwen and out of no where the ceiling of the arena opened up as Gwen was taken up high into a large nest.

"She always tends to do that with the females." Jack rubbed his chin as he wondered what sort of dinosaur he rescued. Ianto kept looking up as he could hear Gwen screaming for help.

"Should you help her sir?" Ianto asked as Jack pointed to the sign. Ianto sighed as he tried again. "Sign. But she still needs help. Sign or not. Sir."

"I could listen to you all day." Jack winked as he called for the weevils to come back out and pointed up to the nest. They all nodded as Jack got up and looked at the remaining two."Well its just the boys. We could all walk around naked, no need to follow manners since the lady is gone." Jack pulled on his braces as the remaining two just shook their heads. "Very well. On with the tour." Jack opened the gate as they all headed out of the room.

"You have some strange way of torturing that creature. It should be in a museum or something." Owen commented as Jack laughed.

"Listen here Indiana Jones, but no. I was not torturing. Myfawny has been testing my chocolate for years. We throw her a piece of a new recipepe or a batch we are developing. If she likes it, she tosses it back and it lands on the bins on the sides. If she doesn't, then she keeps them under herself for dispoale. She loves her chocolate." Jack explained as he rolled his eyes. "If you would of let me explain and tell..." Owen shook his head.

"I kinda have had enough of your stories." Owen said as he rubbed his forehead a bit. "This whole place seems pointless." Owen moaned as they walked to another room. Ianto sighed as pointless as all this was, it was the most fun hes had in all his life.

"Everything has a point. I am sure Captain Jack has a point on why he makes candy." Ianto tried to defend Jack as Jack stopped. His flashback curse started to start once again...

_"Come on Jackie! Please!" Gray was having a small tantrum now. They walked passed the candy store and Gray had literally sat on the sidewalk as people started to walk around them. "Just once piece!" Gray wanted something sweet other then the jam used on his sandwiches. Plus the jam was stale and old, nothing like the taste of chocolate in his mouth._

_"Gray. We have to keep moving and..." But Jack was lost in those sad eyes of Gray. "Alright. One piece." Jack gave in as Gray got up and jumped for joy. They both entered the store as Gray jaw nearly hit the floor. The room was covered in candy bars and jars and long lolipops on the counters. Jack went up to the counter as Gray pressed his face onto the glass part of the counter. He could see all the candy inside there as his breathe would fog up the glass._

_"What can I get with 25p?" Jack asked as the sales man went to take out a box of 25p candy. Jack held on to Gray as he knew if he let go of his brothers hand, he would run around the store like a mad lunatic. The salesman showed Jack the candy pieces as he said he could take 3. The salesman lost his balance a bit as the box came towards Jack and about to fall on the ground. Jack had let go of Gray to catch the box and pick up some of the candy that fell on the floor._

_"Thank you." The candy vendor smiled as he was about to give him a free candy bar when he saw Gray standing on a chair reaching for the top counter candy. Jack wasn't quick enough as he rushed to Gray side enough to catch him before the candy jars all fell on him. Each jar broke into tiny little pieces as the candy inside them spilled all over the floor._

_"What... you two are going to have to pay for all the damange you have done!" The happy vendor was not happy anymore as all 6 jars laid broken on the floor. The contents ruined and being stepped on by the two young boys. Jack took Gray by the hand and ran out the store as they could hear the vendor yelling at them that they were theives._

_"Jackie, I didn't mean it. I.. it was colorful and..." Jack pulled Gray along as they ran through the crowds of people crossing the street. They quickly turned the corner as they leaned agaisnt the wall. Jack turned to Gray as he had tears running down his cheeks._

_"Shh. It is going to be alright. We can get sweets somewhere else. Just we have to keep moving." Jack hugged his brother as he moved the hair away from his face. " Come on, we have go to the docks. We can get a ride to Bristol but we have to hurry." Gray nodded as they weren't too far from the docks. A boat leaves every hour on the dot to the other side of the bay and they had to make it. They could hear the whistles of the police coming closer as Jack held on to Gray's hand and started to run towards the docks._

_"There they are!" The police yelled as they ran after the children as the boat sounded it horn. It was leaving. Jack held on the Gray's hand as they ran towards the boat and reached the edge of the dock._

_"Jump Gray!" Jack yelled as it was close enough for Gray to safely jump. Gray nodded as he took the leap and landed hard on the deck of the boat. Jack was about to take his leap when someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air._

_"Got you" The police held on to Jack as he struggled to get free. He kicked and yelled to be set free but the police lifted him up in a firemans carry as Jack kept kicking away._

_"GRAY!" Jack yelled as he could hear the boat horn farther away now. Jack could hear Gray yelling out for him but with the horn blasting as the police officer that held him turned around and started to walk away from the departing boat. Jack lifted his head as he could see Gray standing there reaching out to him but he was already too far away. Jack reached out as if magically the distance between them would shorten and their hands could meet but it never happened. Jack lowered his head as he cried into the police officer shoulder and was taken from Grays life forever._

"Sir?" Jack heard Ianto calling him back into reality as Jack shook his head and looked at Ianto. "Are you alright sir?" Ianto handed Jack a handkerchief as Jack looked at him a bit puzzled.

"What is this for?" Jack smiled as he took it but didn't understand the meaning to it.

"You.. are crying sir." Ianto whispered as Jack felt his cheeks. They were wet and his eyes were wet as well. Jack wiped his face dry as he handed the handkerchief back to Ianto.

"Yes yes, very fine thank you. Now where are we, OH! The inventing room." Jack cleared his throat of any sadness to it as he started to open the door. "Again, open yourself to all possibilities." Jack gave them some advice as the remaining two stepped in.

* * *

Oh I should of put a tissue warning up there shouldn't I? Well now, we see Gray was the one obessed with Candy. Jack makes candy now when Jack wasn't really obessed with it at all. What could Gray be up to now all grown up? Ideas? You know I love free ideas! Can anyone guess what I have in mind?


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I know it has been ages! I know and I am so sorry! Work and junk but that should not be an issue at all! I do apologize for the lateness and the spelling. Just thought that maybe you all wanted the story even with the errors on it and everything! Am I forgiven please? Thank you to all my wonderful reviews and wonderful lurks and taggers. I honestly write for you all now. I am your slave. That would be a bit too cheeky though wouldn't it?**

* * *

Jack opened the door and Owen shook his head.

"This is a dump." Owen crossed his arms as he entered to what looked like the sewers underneath Cardiff. The air was musky and heavy as Jack closed the door behind them and walked towards the center of what looked like a metal waterfall.

"What is behind Captain America?" Owen walked over to the Captain America poster and pulled the edge off a bit. Behind it was a half covered word as Owen got curious and wanted to see what it was. "Torchwood?"

"The previous occupients. Yea. Leave Captain America alone. Come here and see this instead." Jack walked around the metal tower and came across something that looked to be rusted and acient looking. "Behold. Timely Wimely Manipulator! Well this but it a much bigger form." Jack smiled as he held his wrist strap up and then pointed to the rusted machine.

"So its a clock. Big deal." Jack smiled as Owen just wasn't paying attention.

"Oh yea?" Jack typed something in his wrist strap and was replaced by a huge light and then was gone.

"Thats old magacin trick. Anyone can throw a puff of smoke and.. AHH!" Owen yelled as Jack scared him from behind and smiled.

"I am back!"

"Back from where sir?"

"Back from the past." Jack smiled as the two just stared at him. Owen was the first to start laughing as Ianto was very confused on what had just happened.

"You mean you expect us to believe you traveled in time and back again in what, 2 seconds?" Owen laughed more as Jack nodded.

"Check your pocket." Jack smiled as Owen checked his trouser pocket and found a bill note for 20 dollars but from 1920's. "Always keep money from that era."

"That is shit Harkness. You could of put it there when I wasn't looking." Owen crossed his arms as Jack looked at Ianto.

"You believe me don't you?" Jack asked Ianto who simply nodded.

"It would explain the dinosaur. And stories I have heard of you never aging."

"You got to be kidding me. You can not begin to believe this guy can do that!" Jack had enough of Owen's insults and comments as he grabbed Owen and held him close.

"Take a deep breathe." Jack said as he typed in his wrist strap and was gone, taking Owen with him. It wasn't even a second before Owen and Jack came back. Owen looked extremely dirty as he fell on his knees and held his head.

"Sorry, that happens if you are not used to traveling." Jack smiled as his wrist strap beeped and cursed under his breathe. Jack walked around Owen who was still trying to understand what the hell happened.

"Where did you go sir?" Ianto asked as Jack went to change some tubes from the rusted machine.

"A civil war, I forget the dates. But Owen was right in the middle. I got this though. Pretty nice isn't it?" Jack showed Ianto a Webley pistol as Ianto nodded.

"That did not just happen. How... " Owen began to stand as Jack tapped on the manipulator. "Why... why did you build it."

"To keep my name alive as the greatest Chocolate inventor of all time. You really think humans came up with making chocolate on their own? Someone had to give them a hand. I know it is cheating and going back in time messes things around. But think of all the good it can do! You want chocolate from France in 1700- zap to it! Sweets from England from the 1600- ZAP TO IT!. From the Americas, zap zap zap!" Jack clapped his hands as Owen just shook his head.

"All you think is about chocolate. You are so stupid Harkness. YOu have any idea what you have there? Could go back in time and rewrite history! End wars before they begin. Show scientists cures for diseasses way back in time so they can focus on how to cure other diseases instead. But no. All you think is about your precious chocolate. But I am not that dumb!" Owen pushed Ianto out of his way and took down Jack as they struggled for Jack's wrist strap. Owen grabbed onto Jack's pistol as he held it up and started to stand up.

"Give me that strap Harkness." Jack shook his head as he moved around, shielding Ianto who was getting up. Owen pulled the trigger back as he kept the gun right on Jack. "Give me that strap now or I will shoot." Owen ordered as maybe taking him to war and back made the doctor snap.

"Shoot then. There is no way I am..." A gunshot sound made Ianto jump as Jack was silent. He fell back on Ianto who tried to catch his weight as Jack's forehead started to bleed. He was overcome by the Captain's weight as Ianto fell down with Jack as Owen made his way over to Jack and began to remove his wrist strap.

"You killed him!" Ianto tried to shift the man's weight off of him as Owen removed one link of the strap.

"He is stupid. He could do so much with this thing and all he thinks is about chocolate. But I am not stupid. Oh my mum always said if someone comes and invents lemon-aid, steal the pitcher and label it your own." Owen stood up as he heard growls coming closer to him. He looked up as he saw the Weevils come out of no where and towards Owen. Owen hissed at them as he pulled the trigger again but the gun jammed. The Weevils passed Ianto and Jack as they growled more at Owen. Owen took steps back as he saw more and more weevils coming at him very slowly. Owen yelled as he ran away from them down some paths that he hoped would lead him to freedom. Ianto heard Owen yell as the weevils descended onto to him.

"Please. Help!" Ianto tried to communicate to the creatures who simply ignored his plee and went after Owen. Ianto positioned Jack on his lap and rubbed his hair with his hand. He never seen someone die or get shot before so this was all new to Ianto. His eyes started to get watery as he tried to hold back his tears. "You had to do that to him didn't you?" Ianto whispered as he bent down to kiss Jack. He had a strong feeling to do so and well, what better way to say goodbye to the cheeky captain. As Ianto removed his lips from Jack, he felt someone grab his arm. Ianto turned to see if there was something there but the hand that was grabbing him was Jack. Ianto's eyes went so wide as he saw Jack gasp for air and opened his eyes. That was too much for the Welshman as soon as Jack awoke, Ianto fainted.

* * *

Ianto head was foggy at the moment as he opened his eyes. His eye lids felt like massive weights as he slowly cracked them open. He felt a towel on his forehead as he heard a familar voice speaking welsh to him. His eyes suddenly opened wide as he remembered the events that happened and looked around. Rhiannon placed her hand on Ianto's chest to stop him from sitting up as she caressed Ianto's face.

"Shh.. You got a pretty good size goose egg on the back of your head." Rhiannon smiled as Ianto moved her hand away. He noticed he was in his room but, there was no way that was a dream.

"What am I doing here?" Ianto asked as he smacked his lips a bit, they were dry.

"This is your room last time I checked." Rhiannon smiled as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I mean how did I get here. I.. went to the chocolate factory yea?" Ianto rubbed his forehead as maybe it was really a dream.

"Of course. You got hurt there and Jack Harkness brought you here. What a looker he is." Rhiannon confirmed his susopious, this wasn't a dream.

"Rhi, I saw him get shot in the head. He died."

" Well for a dead man he plays with Mica and David really well." Rhiannon motioned towards outside Ianto's room as Ianto removed his duvet and quickly covered himself back up. "I'm naked."

"Don't ask me. Jack helped you on to the bed." Rhiannon grinned as she exited the room to give her brother some privacy as he changed. A few moments later, Ianto emerged from his room with a pair of jeans and a black old band shirt. He walked to the living room where Jack was playing with Mica and David.

"Hey Solider, report back to base." Jack ordered Ianto who simply rolled his eyes. Jack stood up from the board game he was playing with Mica and David as he walked towards Ianto. He had his braces up and dark blue shirt- the way he meet him. His military coat hung on the back of the door of their home.

"We need to talk." Ianto rubbed his head as he wanted explainations for alot of things. Jack stood up and snapped his braces.

"That we do. Congratulations. You are my top prize winner!" Jack shook Ianto's hand and gave him a hug.

"He won?" Rhiannon sat herself down on the sofa as the kids sat with her.

"He won a prize Uncle Jack?" Mica asked as they all waited for the prize.

"Oh yes. Ianto here is the grand winner. I am going to give Ianto my entire factory."

* * *

**OH! IANTO WON! YAY!.. But... there is always a catch. A fine print. ... ... ... - See, that is the fine print! You all think they are dots. HA! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: This is the final chapter to this story. I would love to thank every single one of you who have put my on alert, have read this story and followed up on updated chapters, who took the time to review, who lurked around a bunch of times to read this and to everyone else who have recently discovered this fic, thank you all so much. I do not like this coming to an end because I had so much fun writting this. Thank you all for every single little thing that made my life complete and showed me that for a brief second, I took you into my reality showed you what was in my head and that you all loved it. Thank you.**

* * *

"I must of hit my head harder then I thought. Did you just said I won your factory?" Ianto rubbed his neck as Jack nodded.

"Well yea. I want to do some traveling and my poor weevils, who would take care of them while I was away? I don't trust anyone else so I thought... hey, lets have a contest to find a kind person to take over. And that was you." Jack smiled. "So, are you in?"

"This is unbelievable." Rhiannon whispered as she was excited as much as the kids were who clapped their tiny hands up at Ianto.

"Of course. That is if my family can come with me too." Ianto looked at Rhi and held her hand.

"Of course you can't. A chocolate genuis must work alone. And children... do not mix well with Weevils." Jack shrugged as he walked towards the door. "Coming?"

"No." Ianto stood up tall and stood his grounds. He saw Jack look at him with sad eyes.

"What?" For once, Captain Jack Harkness was speechless.

"I said no. No amount of chocolate will ever replace my family. I am staying here." Rhiannon stood by her brother as he spoke as she too looked at Jack.

"Huh. Oh. Alright. Wow." Jack stared at the family in front of him and then at the front door. He turned to the family once more and saw Ianto stand his ground. Jack shrugged as he opened the door and left. Rhiannon hugged her brother as Ianto held her tight.

"We are going to be alright." Mica said as she hugged her uncle's legs and felt David hugged their moms legs as well.

* * *

"So what can I get for you?" Ianto stood behind the Coffee grind table as the customer took a seat at corner table. The man was reading a newspaper as had to comic section on the table while he flipped through the business section.

"What do you recommend?" The man answered as he flipped through more pages.

"Hot White Chocolate coffee with a shot of expresso. Lift's up the spirits. "

"Chocolate yea? Alright." The man buried himself in his newspaper as Ianto went to make the cup of coffee. He stood by the machine as it whipped his brew as Ianto reflected how lucky he was. Here he was at the same shop where the waitress gave him his free muffin to eat. How looking for a job, there was one right here to begin with. It paid enough to help Rhiannon who also took a job stuffing envelope's and laughed to himself as he thought she had turned it into a family event as Mica and David helped out as well. It help saved their home. Money was still tight but they were ok for now.

But one thing that remained in Ianto's mind was going to the Harkness factory. The news covered most of it and saw the lot that had gone in with him were safely at home without a memory of what had happened. Ianto saw the blue box again on the news as he knew there was a connection between that box and Jack Harkness. But it was mostly the man himself he could not get rid of. The memory of meeting the Captain and snogging him was one he kept to himself. The machine hissed away was the brew poured into the cup Ianto was holding and soon was ready for his customer.

"Here you are." Ianto placed the cup down on the table as the man was now reading the comic section.

"Interesting isn't it? Serving chocolate when sales are extremely low. That Harkness fellow must be pulling all his grey hair's by now." The man spoke as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Sales are low but so is everything else sir." Ianto spoke as the man laughed a bit.

"Says there in the newspaper that this batch of chocolate was the worst they tasted. Sure must reflect the man himself." Ianto had heard others talking about Harkness in the same manner. When you are low, you are low and everyone hates you. But when you are high in your game, you are loved by all. The way everything is really.

"I meet him once. he is not like that. We all hit a low point in our lives. Though he did have such an awful accent." Ianto joked as the man lowered his paper and stared at Ianto.

"I do not!" Jack whinned as Ianto rolled his eyes again.

"Nasally too. What are you doing here?" Ianto looked aorund and took a seat at table.

"I don't feel too great." Jack took a sip of the coffee as his eyes widen. "wow. That... thats vanillia madness bar in there." Jack pointed to the cup as Ianto nodded.

"Only the best white chocolate used. You have alot of explaining to do. You left my life complete chaos really." Ianto saw the time as he waved at the head waitress as he was off the clock now. Jack waved too as Ianto rolled his eyes again.

"I will explain everything. Just come with me."

"No. I want an explanation now. I won't leave my family." Ianto wanted to know so much as Jack made a discusting face. "What do you have agaisnt my family?"

"Families in general. Telling you all the time what to do and what you should eat or wear and stuff." Jack sighed as Ianto crossed his arms.

"You sure weren't born out of mid air. You too have a family."

"Not quiet mid air."

"You don't have a family sir?" Ianto looked a bit concern now, Jack was hiding something and even though he was this rich man, he still looked like he was suffering like any other human being.

"I.. lost my family. I have a brother." Jack finally admitted as his tone of voice also got low almost normal like as he spoke. "I lost him. I mean how could you lose another person but I managed to." Jack spoke into his coffee cup as he looked at Ianto. "Silly. It has been ages ago and...shit." Jack looked passed Ianto as a man walked in. The man pushed his glasses up as he stared at Jack. Jack slowly got up and paid for his cup. "I have to go." Jack walked pass Ianto who looked back and saw the man at the door in the pin striped suit.

"Doctor... " Jack smiled at the man who only pointed to the exit. Jack walked pass the Doctor as they both left the shop. That was it. Ianto couldn't believe what he was doing. He got up and followed them out.

"Wait." Ianto yelled at the pair as they walked towards a blue police call box. "No way that is real. You.. you were the one trying to buy secrets from him and... You can't leave me yet. Theres alot of questions you need to answer! Why no one else remembers or how I saw you get shot in the head and.. well alive!"

"He saw you get shot?" The Doctor looked at Jack who shrugged.

"I don't remember, I was dead at the time." Jack replied as he smiled but stopped as the Doctor wasn't smiling.

"What are we going to do with him? He knows too much."The Doctor replied as Ianto took a step back. Maybe following them wasn't such a bright idea.

"Show him everything." Jack replied as the Doctor nodded and grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist. He held a blue light at the strap as he activated it again. "I thought never ever again you were going to let me venture off in time?" He smiled as the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Show him before he collapses again." The Doctor replied as Jack smiled and went towards Ianto.

"You are going to kill me now sir?" Ianto was lost in this whole thing. Jack sighed as he reached for Ianto's hand.

"No. But I want to answer all your questions. Ready to know everything Jones, Ianto Jones?"

"Yea." Ianto replied as Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and grinned.

"Hold on tight and whatever you do, do not let go." Jack warned as he typed in his wrist strap as Ianto held on to Jack tightly. Ianto saw lights dance around them as he felt his whole body weight just drop from under him.

* * *

Ianto opened his eyes as his felt he was going to be sick. He felt his mouth was salty as he held it in as he looked around. He saw two kids running down the docks and towards a boat.

"Thats me. And my little brother Gray." Jack spoke as Ianto saw the two kids running still.

"This is in the past?" Ianto saw the two kids stopped on the edge of the deck as Jack nodded.

"My past. One I try to change thousands of times. But it all is the same. I lose Gray here." Ianto turned to see the littlest of the two jump and land hard on the deck of the boat. Then he saw an officer get really close to the other boy and scooped him up into his arms before he could jump. Ianto gasped a bit as the little boy cried out for his brother but the horn of the boat was too loud. Ianto saw Jack as a kid extend his arm to reach his sibling but was taken away. Ianto saw the officers face as they walked and turned the corner.

"That is you!" Ianto saw the officer holding Jack as a kid was Jack himself.

"Messed with time lines a bit and ... it was worst. I tripped the officer before and I caught up to the boat but, Gray fate was set to die each time I changed the time line. So I had to come back and ... take myself away." Jack sighed as the docks were now empty.

"So your brother is dead?" Ianto asked as Jack shook his head. "So right now, he is alive?" Jack nodded. "And you can't die?" Jack nodded. "Talk to me please." Ianto asked as Jack started to walk away from the docks.

"I messed with time and reality. Hard to explain but it is like an Everlasting Gum. There really is no place for me now and I have to move on and be someone else now. But I developed so much. And my Weevils. My legacy has to live on. And you, you understand." Jack looked into Ianto's eyes. "You just understand."

"Yea. It is a bit insane but I do. But I can not leave my family. Have you contacted your brother?" Ianto asked as Jack dugged his hands into his coat pocket.

"No. He is the biggest food dessert critic in the whole United Kingdom. I mean he is huge and... that is, I won't confront him alone." Jack grinned as Ianto got the hint. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack as he pulled him close. "I am kinda liking this a bit way too much."

"Lets go see Gray." Ianto grinned as Jack typed it into his wrist strap and was englufed in the white bright lights once again.

* * *

"Maybe he is not home. We should go and..." Ianto rolled his eyes as Ianto rang the doorbell to the single story home outside of London. It was not fancy but it was in a really nice area. The door opened as a middle aged man stepped out.

"Yes?" The man looked at both of the men standing at his doorstep. He wondered if he was in any trouble due to the man in a military coat.

"We were wondering if we can have a moment of your time. We are not trying to see you anything I promise. Just talk about being a food critic for our university reports." Ianto lied as the man sighed and let them in. Jack did not lift his head at all to look at who might be Gray. The man lead them into the sitting area of the room as they all took a seat.

"Sorry if I do not offer you any tea, kettle just decided to fall apart."The man spoke as Ianto and Jack looked around the room. There was news paper articiles he had written and grading each place he had dined in. Desserts was what he was known for. For sweet tooth the man had.

"You mind if I take a look at it? I am pretty handy with those things." Ianto stood up as the man shrugged and nodded. Ianto left the area as to give the two brothers some time to talk. Both did not seem to know each other but it seemed Jack knew.

"Major dessert critic." Jack finally spoke as he stood up and looked around each frame.

"But you would know that. Researching for a university paper?" The man stood up as Jack looked at each frame.

"Yea. No articles of candy making?" Jack asked as he felt a bit left out. Everything was reviewed except his own work.

"Do not get me started. What the big name, Harkness? The man is a complete moron."

"Oh?" Jack frowned as he kept looking at the frames.

"His latest batch is complete rubbish. What does he have working for him, dinosaurs?" Jack tried to hide his laugh from that statement. As a matter of fact... Jack thought as he decided not to say and just sighed.

"Could be he is just in a rut and need a pick me up. Ever had a bad day?"

"Plenty in my life time. But still, production may be stopped once my articile comes out."

"Can't stop the sun from shining with your thumb. Try telling that to Katycat." Jack whispered as there was silence in the room. Ianto was about to announce he had fixed the kettle when he felt the silence in the room.

"Where... I.. where did you hear that?"

"Hear things then and now."

"No..." The man turned Jack around and saw him face to face. "My brother. My brother made that story up. He told me each night I... Jack?" Gray whispered as Jack looked up at him. He did not recognized him at first but once Jack smiled, he knew he was looking at his brother.

"I never stopped looking for you. Why did you pick the name Harkness? " Gray asked as Jack shruged and felt his brother pull him into a hug.

"I tried to come here. I looked for you later in life. But you were happy. Happy with another family and... I couldn't take you away like I wanted to." Jack held Gray who only held him tighter.

"I missed you so much. I wanted to see you since that day at the docks. I was taken in by a really nice family who traveled the world. After a while, you were just a memory. But I never stopped hoping." Gray held on to Jack as both brothers were reunited.

* * *

"Mica! David! DINNER!" Rhiannon yelled as the two kids came running down the stairs. They were both wanting to sit on the second seat from the corner as it seemed the two fought for it.

"I wanna sit here!" David yelled as Mica pouted.

"My turn to sit there!" Mica yelled back as Rhiannon came into the dinning area and shook her head. "Mum, you tell him it is my turn!"

"Actually, it is my turn." Jack grinned as he was followed by Ianto from the front door. Ianto rolled his eyes as the two men took off their coats and hung them by the door.

"What is it with sitting next to me?" Ianto took a seat on the first seat as Jack took a seat on the second seat.

"Just get to be near you that's all." Jack grinned as Rhiannon started to serve the plates. "Besides, you were telling me ideas of this new Sherbet ice cream lolly sticks that are powder but then become spoonfuls of ice cream in your mouth?" Jack was excited as Rhiannon coughed.

"No business at the table." Rhiannon smiled as Ianto laughed a bit as Jack pouted. "Mica, David did you feed Myfawny?"

"Yes mum." Mica and David sighed as she heard the dinosaur squeel a bit outside their door. It was the only way the weevils kept away if they had moved Myfawny nest close to the new home that was built for their family inside the factory. Family had meant everything to Ianto and Ianto also meant everything to Jack.

Jack had finally understood the love of a family and the impact they had on each other. And Jack also understood the love he had for a certain Welshman. Not for how much he loved Ianto wearing red or his lovely arse sticking up in the air each time he picked something up. Ianto had showed Jack how to love. Showed him life was worth living. And how the love of a Welshman was something he would never give up... Not even for all the chocolate in the world.

* * *

Thank you all so much for sticking around with me in this adventure. Thank you for supporting me and waiting for updates! Thank you for avoiding my spelling errors and just enjoying the story as it played out in my head. Thank you all. I love you all dearly.


End file.
